Nami's Fiance
by Ten Commandments
Summary: On a new island Nami finds a pirate from her past who she accidentally promised to wed. Choosing her captain as a pretend fiance as a scapegoat she soon discovers how much she wants the lie to be true. LuNa, hints of ZoRo. Sequel planning to appear.
1. Nami's Fiance

**Nami's Fiance**

Kenshin: Kind of a crappy title, de anzu?  
Haou: De anzu? Is that nihongo for 'doncha know?'

Kenshin:...maybe. Anyway, I think we could come up with a better title than Nami's Fiance.  
Haou: But that's what's the story's all about! Let's just write it!

Kenshin: Fine, but this better not get in the way of my work.

**_Chapter 1: The Island of Apples! Nami's Fiance!?_**

It was a sunny day on the island of Manzana Village. The fields were ripe with apple trees, vibrant with the romance of spring. The village was chop full of farmers and workers as people began harvesting for the new day. As Thousand Sunny Gou docked behind the mountain cape, so as not to let the townsfolk know pirates have arrived, Luffy and his crew began thinking of what to do for this adventure.

"Oi, minna. What do you think this place will be like?" Luffy asked his nakama, while sitting on the sunny lion head. Nami was staring intently at the Log Pose, which was pointed dead on at the mountain.

"Who knows: Hopefully another crazy event won't happen. We've been getting alot of those." Franky stated, rubbing his three chins with his left hand. Robin was sitting by on the railing gazing at the mountain.

"Why not? I quite enjoyed the last place we went to." Robin said, smiling mysteriously like always.

"I wouldn't mind going anywhere as long as it's with Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted, who soon came up and stood beside Robin, twirling around like always when around women. Zoro was calmly laying beside the main mass, staring at Sanji's latest attempt to woe two girls at once.

"Ahou ga(Retard)." Was all that came whispering out of Zoro's mouth, as he closed his eyes again. Of course Sanji heard him, and stared at the former bounty hunter with true malice.

"You wanna say that again, Marimo?" Murmured Sanji.

"Oh nothing, just that you're a prince..." Zoro said back, causing Sanji to smirk and walk away. But that's when he heard the rest of Zoro's sentence; "...of Dumbass Kingdom."

That last sentence signaled Zoro and Sanji's latest and probably not last fight, as Sanji launched an assault of kicks while Zoro blocked and counter-attacked with his swords.

"Stop this now." Nami put an end to it all by slamming her fists into the base of their skulls. This left Chopper to watch her in amazement alongside Usopp, with sparkles in his eyes.

"Knocked out in one blow! That's amazing!" Chopper ranted, relishing Nami in powerful glory. Luffy just laughed at the entire thing.

"Anyway, let's get a move on! This is just another adventure for us!" Luffy said, as he got up and stretched his arm out to the ledge before them. His arm flung out and grabbed onto the ledgeto allow the others to walk across, but as Franky and Robin walked on him he noticed something was wrong. "Oi, where's Brook?"

"Who cares about that lecherous bag of bones? I'm going into town to shop." Nami said, tip-toeing on his arm. Sanji and Zoro were still unconscious so Chopper was the last to go. With everyone else on the other side, Luffy sprung himself forward, and crashed into Nami.

The two pirates glided in the air, until they eventually crashed into a rock. Before they did though Luffy turned himself around, so Nami wouldn't feel any of the impact he would suffer from. The others just watched, as they, except Robin, began to brace for the pain Luffy was about to suffer from. As Luffy and Nami fell to the ground, she rose up from off of him, looking at Luffy with intense rage. He just held his hat with his right hand on his head and chuckled.

"Man, that was close! You alright, Nami?" He asked her, still oblivious to the deathstare he was receiving. That's when her left fist pile drove him into the ground, creating a dust cloud because of it. She then walked away from him, and the large bump pulsating on his head and lifting his hat up. 'Itai.'

Back on the ship Zoro and Sanji were still unconscious, still lying on the ground with the dead look in their eyes. Inside the ladies' room, or the captain's quarters in some cases, Brook was knee-deep in linguerie.

"Yohohoho ho! I'm in heaven!" He sang, flapping his arms and legs back and forth to make a snow angel, or in this case a panties angel.

Back with Luffy, who recovered quite quickly, and the others they had made it to town within just a couple of minutes, and saw people running around putting things up on their buildings. They looked to be decorations for something pleasant. Franky came before one of the townsfolk and stopped her.

"Oi, what's going on here? Is this a festival or something?" The cyborg asked the black haired woman, who was caught staring intently at his arms.

"Uh, oh yeah! It's the Annual Golden Apple Festival;a two day event where we party and celebrate the blessed apples that have made this island so famous." She said to blue hair, as the others listened with great amusement. Well everyone except Luffy, who was running around with Chopper while gazing at the magnificent sights that were made by the townspeople.

"Oh, so that's why there are so many apples here. That's something you would expect from a Spring Island." Usopp said, thinking it over with great interest.

"But of course. But there's another good thing that's coming out of this. It's the time of the year the Chiseki Pirates promised they would leave." The woman continued. At the words spoken Nami blinked in confusion.

'Edo Chi...wait that's-' Nami seems to have known what kind of pirates that the woman spoke of.

"Well I have to go. Have fun here, Popeye." She said, walking away to continue what she was doing.

"Well, that's good to hear. Let's explore, shall we?" Nami said, trodding off with a smile upon her face as she got herself ready to shop. The others all started thinking of what to do.

"Well I'm gonna go get some more gunpowder. I think we're out." Usopp said, walking off to go get some supplies.

"I think I'll go find a bookstore." Robin stated as she trekked away. Franky though just stood there, thinking of what that woman said to her last:

"Popeye?"

Nami...

"This place has amazing prices! I bet I could get Sanji to do many things with this." Nami said, eying a dress set through a window. Her eyes slicked down to the price, and saw 40,000 beris were planted on the tag.

"KYA! They can't expect me to pay for this!" She screamed, punching the window with rage towards the incredibly high price. Only hurt her though.

"I can pay for it." A person behind her said, holding a wad of cash in his left hand. Nami lifted her head and turned around, about to thank whoever was willing to pay for the dress, when she paled beyond reason.

The man before her was a ruggedly handsome man with golden wavy hair. He had on a sparkling white tuxedo and pale tan skin, with red eyes that stared arousingly at her. He also had sharp canines, almost like a vampire. "That is, unless you don't want to keep that promise, Nami."

"Oh, Nikolai! It's nice to see you again!" She said fervently, sliding to her right to bypass him. He of course got in the way of her escape route.

"Not this time. You have a promise to fulfill, and this time there's no escape." He said, pulling out a black box. As he opened it revealed was a diamond encrested ring that gave off a rainbow glow in the sky. "You swore to be my bride."

"I said that?" She asked, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Back then three years ago I let you go to finish your business with Saw-Tooth Arlong. I gave you all those riches for the guarentee of your hand in marriage. And if I'm not mistaken he's in jail, right?" Nikolai said, bringing the ring ever so closer to the mikan hair colored woman.

"Did I say that? I don't make a habit of sketching every bad memory in my mind forever." She said, then his right hand went smashing into the window behind her, causing the others watching them to grow afraid.

"Oh no. He's gonna go berserk again!"

"Power of the Devil's Fruit!"

"Nobody move or he'll destroy the place!" Were just some of the words spoken by the townspeople who saw this take place.

'Akuma no mi?' Nami thought to herself, remembering what one of them said. Her attention then turned back to Nikolai, who was smiling at her devilishly.

"Now like I said, we are gonna get married, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it!" He announced. Nami felt herself stooped in a corner, feeling no way to get out of this. So she began thinking.

"I can't marry you. Because..." She began to think of any possible way to get out of marriage with this pirate, until her eyes looked out past his face and onto a certain crew member who was nearby.

"Luffy!" She called out to the straw hat wearing captain. Nikolai turned around to see the boy she was referring to as Luffy came running to her, waving his right hand vigorously.

"Oi Nami, where did you go? Who's your friend?" He asked her. Nami then bolted past Nikolai's defenses and rushed by his side. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I can't marry you, because I'm engaged to him. Luffy's my fiance!" She proudly lied, placing her left arm around his right and tugging him close. Luffy just looked at her in confusion.

"Eh?" Was all that came out of his mouth. Obviously he had no idea what a fiance was, or what she was talking about. Nikolai stared at Luffy angrily, wondering how she could love that guy and not him.

"So it's true. You are a part of Mugiwara no Luffy's crew. But how can I be sure that this isn't just another one of your lies? Kiss and prove it!" He demanded, pointing his right hand at Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy didn't know what was going on, but then again a simple minded boy like him wouldn't have at first.

"Nami, what's going on?" The Straw hat asked the woman, who slightly paled at Nikolai's last sentence fragment.

"Nikolai wait. You're not really gonna-"

"What's wrong Nami? You're not afraid of kissing your fiance right?" Nikolai commented, not falling for this facade for a single moment.

Nami knew that if she didn't kiss Luffy Nikolai would know she was lying, and compared to him Luffy was a million times better. Not only that Luffy probably wouldn't make a big deal out of it, and would just leave it at that. After all, he's an idiot. She then brought her face up to his left ear, whispering, "Luffy, I need you to kiss me. Don't take this the wrong way."

"Hai." He said with a smile, as her face came back in front of his. Nami's face then came up to his face slowly, slightly regretting having to do this. He moved his face closer to hers, until their lips pressed against eachother. To Nami it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. The kiss being shared between them was one of the best things she's ever felt, which wasn't much though compared with the events she's experienced. Luffy soon unconsciously brought his hands up to her cheek, intensifying the kiss even more. She was officially in heaven, but felt disappointed when they stopped. As he pulled away her lips were seen kissing the air seperating them, too lost in bliss to realize they were apart.

Nikolai had seen the passion shared between the two pirates, and gritted his teeth in anger. He did it so much a piece chipped out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Fine, you win. But be warned: I won't sit idoly by and let you two be together. You may be strong, but I'll be sure to have your head, boy." He then leaped onto the top of the building and ran away in rage. Luffy was still unsure of what he was talking about.

"Nami, who was that guy?" He asked her, turning his attention back to his navigator. He was freaked to find a dazed look in her eyes, which was fixiated onto him. "Uh, what's wrong?"

Nami came out of her daze, then let go of him, blushing apple red from remembering the kiss. "Luffy, how were you able to kiss with such intensity? It was so passionate and wonderful, something I would expect from Sanji-kun."

"I just did what you asked and gave you a plain and simple kiss. Why, are you mad?" He spoke to her. Nami then thought about everything that has happened; why Nikolai had to be on this island out of all of them, how come Luffy was such a good kisser, and just how long would she have to convince him that her and Luffy were in love.

"Not at all. Luffy, whenever we're together and he's around, treat me like you would treat your wife." She said to him, wrapping her arms around his left one.

"But, I don't have a wife." He said plainly, which caused Nami to sigh while trying to calm herself down.

"I know. I just want you to treat me like I was your wife, and we were getting married soon whenever he's around. You do know what being married is right?" As she said these words Luffy began to think it over, then he smiled.

"Of course: It's when two people who care about eachother live the rest of their lives with one another, cuddling, comforting, and making the other person feel good inside whenever possible." The answer was quite childish, if somewhat extremely close to being right. But she kinda liked this side of him, the fairly innocent part of Luffy that is ignorant to the world before him.

Elsewhere...

Back with Nikolai he had made it to an area deep in the forest. The area was so thick that it prevented the sun from beaming its warm light down on them.There he found a bunch of pirates all around partying with glee. Four of them stood out beyond the others.

One was dressed like a samurai, a second resembled a taoist, the third sorta was a cowboy and the last was just a teenager with red hair and a black kimono on. He had a black sheathed katana on his back and blue eyes. All four looked up to see that Nikolai was before them, and had jumped down towards them.

"Good to have you back, Captain Nikolai." The taoist said, not opening his eyes in order to know he was there. The captain turned towards him, as all the pirates stopped partying the moment they noticed the presence of the white tux pirate.

"You were gone an awful long time partner. What was it this time, the daily taxing of the citizens?" The brownhaired cowboy asked, adjusting his pistol. He looked at Nikolai, and noticed that he wasn't carrying bags of money.

"No, everyone I have a mission for all of us: there's a certain pirate I desire to have sleeping with the fishes." He said, stepping over the piles of gold to grab a pile of wanted posters. He flipped through them until he found Luffy and his crew. He then threw out everyone's poster to them.

"I want this man killed, the girl with the orange hair captured and the rest out of my way." He said, as the distinguishing four looked over the eight pirate posters.

"Can I eat them?" The shogun asked, licking his lips that was hidden under his red mask and samurai armor. The cowboy turned to him and made a gagging sound.

"Gurotoni, can you think of anything but cannibalism? People are not tasty enough to eat! How many times do I gotta keep telling you this?" He yelled at him, as the shogun turned towards him. He grabbed his sword and was about to draw it when the taoist pulled his manji staff out and held it in front of them.

"Gurotoni, Rishou, that's enough." He said, opening his right red eye to look at them. Both of them looked at the mage with fierce rage.

"Why should we listen to you? This doesn't involve you at all Dalk." Rishou said, pointing his pistol at him. Gurotoni turned to him as well, as Nikolai sighed in stress.

"Because if you do you'll get Kenshin mad." And with that said they turned to the teen in the kimono, who was fast asleep.

"You know exactly how strong that boy is, a rival even surpassing the captain. If you woke him up with your yelling he could easily crush us." Dalk stated, pulling his staff back. As it impaled the ground the rings around the top one jingled.

"He's right; That narcoleptic kid is more dangerous than he is, which is why he would be perfect for killing that straw hat wearing gaki." Nikolai added, smiling evily as he eyed Kenshin. "He's just the power that can burn that boy to a cinder, and leave Nami for me to claim her from his ashes."

Nikolai then proceeded to laughing maniacally, much to the dismay of the weaker crew members. Kenshin began stirring in his sleep, and as they noticed this the others backed away in shock. Kenshin then opened his eyes. "Huh? I did it again didn't I?"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see that the boy didn't freak out like last time. Kenshin got up from the ground and scratched his back with his right hand, then picked up the poster with Robin's picture on it. 'Where have I seen this woman before?'

An hour has past since then and Luffy had already carried Nami to the ship, in time to see Brook suffering at the hands of Robin's Clutch attack.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't swim in your panties again!" Pleaded the skeletal gentleman, as bones began breaking due to Robin's power.

"You better not! It's shameful to find one of our own involved in something so disgusting!" Sanji yelled, lighting his cigarette.

"Didn't you join him?" Zoro threw in his two cents, resulting in Sanji getting so pissed he snuffed up the entire butt, leaving nothing but asses, I mean, ashes.

"Oi, Luffy, why are you holding Nami-san like that?" The blond chef soon started to notice Luffy and Nami had boarded. Zoro, Robin and Brook came to notice Nami in his arms, causing her to blush.

"Oh uh, Luffy is, well..." And so Nami began to explain everything she knows to her nakama, and because it's such a long story I'll skip it...SIKE! I'm just kidding! Here it comes.

After about ten minutes of telling her story, the others began to think it over and process it in their minds. Soon Franky began to speak up, ready to give in his two cents for Nami to deal with this.

"So let's get this straight: You met this guy from 3 years ago while still under Arlong's iron fist right?" He asked, receiving looks from the others. Nami gave a nod to confirm his question.

"You somehow got stuck working for this guy and had to lose him. Is that right too?" Zoro asked, and to him Nami nodded again.

"And then one day you found a way to escape, correct?" Robin asked too. Again, Nami nodded.

"And this shitty bastard proposed to you before you left, but you turned him down. Is that right on the money?" Sanji spoke this time. She nodded once again.

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Luffy asked, showing how he was more concern for her well being back then than what actually happened. Nami shook her head from side to side, which meant no.

"Well that's a neat story, but what would lead him to try and take you away from us? You rejected him right?" Usopp wondered, then turned to Nami when he spoke the last sentence. Everyone was surprised to see that she didn't nod.

"I, kinda said something else that made him take it the wrong way." She confessed, chuckling nervously as she braced for their reaction.

"Well, what did you say?" Sanji asked, staring at his 'Nami-san' hesitantly. All the others did too, except Robin who had her eyes closed thinking of the stupidity of the situation.

"I told him to ask again when he had a higher bounty." At this Zoro sighed in disbelief, Sanji got so mad he bit off his new butt, cigarette I mean, Usopp placed his right hand on his forehead, and Luffy just stared at her. Franky had narrowed eyes looking dead at her.

"You lied to him. You led on the heart of someone who loved you and used him like a tool!" Franky shouted out with passion. Zoro looked at the cyborg, then stared at Sanji.

"Did they forget to put your brain in that bucket you call a head?" Zoro said to Franky, who turned to him with that pissed off look of his.

"Nani? What'd you say?!"

"That woman's been doing this to one of us ever since she joined this crew!" He stated, to which Franky thought over after he was done.

"Ah, you're right."

"You gave up too easily!" Usopp muttered to himself, eying the two idiots who were arguing.

"So Luffy is just being used to keep him away, is that right?" Robin spoke up suddenly, opening her eyes up to show those blue pearls she was known for. At that Nami turned to Luffy, then back at Robin.

"Robin, I'm not so selfish as to just 'use' Luffy. Besides, I didn't have a choice in the matter." Nami responded as best as she could, staring at the dark skinned woman she's grown to love. "Luffy doesn't mind pretending to be my fiance, right?"

As she turned to Luffy at the end, straw hat could feel himself sweat at the glittering face she was giving him. After listening to everyone talk he found a better understanding of what a fiance could mean. Of course he was still sceptical of everything but he didn't want to cause Nami any trouble.

"Sure. Why not?" He said with a smile, to which Nami smiled back at. She then wrapped her arms around him, causing some of the crew to jump back in shock, including Sanji who showed an angry expression. Robin on the other hand chuckled quietly.

"Oi Luffy, don't get too comfortable being with Nami-san!" Sanji warned. This of course was ignored for Luffy was too preoccupied with Nami still around him.

"Anyway, with that said and done," Zoro began, rising up from the wooden floor. He then stepped onto the railing and hopped across the rope bridge they made upon returning. "...we should prepare for his next assault."

"Next assault? What are you talking about?" Nami asked the former bounty hunter after rising off of Luffy, though her hands were still on his shoulders. Zoro turned to her, bringing a serious expression upon his mug. Of course he was always wearing a serious face, but this one looked to be the same as the face he had when he was giving that speech about Usopp to the others when he left the crew.

"Nami, do you really think this man, this pirate, won't try everything he can to take you away from us? This guy is no different than Dartboard." At this Sanji...didn't react at all. Everyone was expecting him to run up and kick his head in, but the chef didn't even flinch.

"Zoro, you may be right but-"

"Not only that, but because you told him Luffy is your fiance he will stop at nothing to get rid of the captain. As his only known obstacle Luffy is his primary target." Zoro interrupted Nami, bringing a fearful look in her eyes. She then turned to Luffy, who still had that frowning face.

"But this is Luffy. He's strong enough to take care of himself. Nikolai probably doesn't even have a high bounty." Nami stated as a matter of fact.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point." Luffy said, now bringing a smile upon his face. Nami smiled weakly then turned to Zoro.

"You see Zoro, nothing bad can come from this. We just gotta stay on our toes and keep him out of town." Nami said back to him, but he still didn't look convinced.

Zoro's eyes then went to Luffy, then back at Nami. And while he was glaring at them he noticed they were still touching one another. He would say something about it but now would just piss off that 'love-cook'. So instead he walked away in silence, and climbed up to the crow's nest. Robin soon stood up as well.

"Well, it seems we won't need to worry then. And with this festival coming up it should be an enjoyable time." She said, walking off to the kitchen. But as she did she turned to Sanji. "Cook-san, would you mind fixing up something for me?"

"HAAAIIII ROBIN-CHWAAN!" He shouted, a heart appearing as his only shown eye. He swirled in the air as he followed her.

"I wonder if Chopper made that medicine for idiots yet..." Nami said to herself, then noticed Franky and Usopp getting up as well. "Wait, where are you guys going?"

"We're gonna scout the area for him and his crew. We'll return with any info we've gathered." Franky said, walking across the rope bridge to the island. Usopp turned back to them and smiled as he disappeared with Franky.

"Have fun with your fiance Luffy." He snickered, and he was gone. At those words Luffy blinked while frowning and Nami blushed. She then turned to him.

"Are you gonna head somewhere too?" She asked him, working off her embarrassing shade of red, or trying to.

"I would, but the thing is..." He looks down at her hands, which have never left him ever since that hug. "...you're still holding me. Do you want me to stay?"

Nami began blushing once again, then quickly removed herself from the rubberman. Looking at her two palms she began to ask herself a question:

'Why didn't I let go? It's not like I really want him as a fiance, or even a husband, right? Luffy and I are suppose to act like a couple only, not seriously. Besides this is Luffy, the guy who has meat for brains. He probably doesn't even know what love is, or can love something besides meat!

Yet he makes me feel so...warm inside. It's a wonderful feeling I can't think to live without. Luffy may be an idiot but he's so-Wait! Stop it! I do not love Luffy. . . .?'

"Nami, are you ok? You're growing red like you have a fever..." Luffy pressed his right hand onto her forehead, which made her blush even more. "Oh my god! You are growing a fever! Are you ok?"

She punched his face square in the middle, knocking him down onto the floor. "I'm not sick." She muttered, then stood up to walk away. Luffy slowly rose to his knees, rubbing the lump in the middle of his face with his right hand.

"How is it that I'm made of rubber yet I'm in a world of pain everytime she hits me?" He wondered, just sitting there.

Back With Robin...

"Here you go, Robin-chwan. A delectible parfe and a cheese danish, made with all my heart." Sanji spoke, handing said snacks to the black skinned woman. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Arigatou, cook-sa-" Her words were interrupted when the door opened up, and in stepped the greedy navigator, walking inside and towards the two.

"Sanji-kun, could you step outside for a moment?" Sanji happily fulfilled her request, and stepped outside. She hurrily ran to the door and shut it, locking it tight for some reason.

"Nami, what was it you wished to talk about?" Nami turned quickly around to her, bringing her index right hand finger to her lips and making a shushing sound. "What's wrong?"

"Not here...Closer to the fishtank." Nami said, as the two women walked towards the part of the kitchen that had an aquarium.

"We're here. What was it you-" Robin took a look at Nami's face, and had a suspicious feeling that it had something to do with something important.

"Robin, you know that Luffy's just pretending to be my fiance right?" She asked her 'older sister', who was looking at her with a frowning expression.

"Of course. You made that quite clear back then." Robin felt like there was something more to it than that, like she was hiding something else.

"Well, when Nikolai caught me today I had to kiss Luffy in order to prove my innocence, and..." Nami felt hesitant to say the next few words, knowing if said the wrong way Robin would take it the wrong way. "...I kinda liked it."

"Oh?" Robin didn't seem as surprised by this news as Nami thought she would be. She was expecting a gasp or at least her eyes widening. Instead she was smiling: It's almost as if she was expectin-"So you finally realized your inner feelings for him. I was worried for Luffy's sake for a minute."

"Eh?" Nami yelped in shock. It was just as she suspected: Robin liked the idea! "You think I love him?"

"No I don't. I know you love him. It's evident in your eyes." Robin revealed, smiling that mischievous grin she is known for while looking at her. Nami grew bright red, contrary to the normal pale she would have when told something like this.

"You, really think I love Luffy?" She asked, finding herself unable still to be rid of her blush. "Can I even find myself loving that idiot?"

"I think you just answered your own question. After all there must be some feelings within you to have chosen him in the first place." Robin turned towards the orange haired woman, who seems to have gotten even redder than before.

"Well I...Luffy..." Nami began to think over Robin's interpretation, and began to evaluate if it was true. And somehow, deep within her thoughts she felt all warm inside. 'Could Robin be right...'

**_End Chapter_**

Kenshin: Look at all those words...You think we can do more?

Haou: We did more, in the Soul Calibur fic. Speaking of which we need to update it. Anyway, next chapter will have Luffy meeting with Space Hero's favorite OC and the crew he's 'working' with.


	2. Santoryu vs KabaTsurugi Ryu

_**Nami's Fiance**_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Just the OCs.

* * *

Nikolai...

"Kenshin, I want you to do something for me." Nikolai spoke, sitting in a chair within the middle of the forest from earlier. Kenshin walked up towards the man with an unconscious woman in his arms.

"If it's your nightly feeding here you go." The kimono wearer handed over the woman to the captain, who held his right hand out before the hostage. The woman stood up straight zombie-like, then floated over to him. Nikolai wrapped his arms around the woman, then slowly opened his mouth to reveal his sharp, canine fangs.

He sunk his teeth into the woman's flesh, drawing blood from the holes he made. Soon a loud sucking noise could be heard coming from the man's mouth. More blood was seen coming out from where the victim and predator were connected. Kenshin was looking the other way, preventing his eyes from seeing the horrid sight.

Nikolai soon released his grip from the woman's neck, dropping her to the floor. A bloody bite mark was visible on her neck. He looked up at his 'nakama' and wiped his mouth clean of the blood he drank from his latest meal. "Yeah it was that, but that wasn't all of it: I need you to kill that boy personally."

"I don't really feel like it. I can do it tomorrow, the next day maybe..." Kenshin said, turning his body away from the vampiric captain. Nikolai stomped up towards Kenshin, and grabbed onto his collars with his hands.

"You dare defy me?! Do you believe you can defeat me?!" The bloodthirsty pirate roared, baring his teeth at the red hed. Kenshin simply placed his left hand onto Nikolai's right, and gripped it tight. The pain was too much for Nikolai to bare, and released his grip on the boy.

"I'll do it; TOMORROW." Kenshin's firm and ordering voice brought worry to the captain, evident in his expression. Nikolai just turned away, walking back to his chair.

"...Fine. Take that women to the rest of the crew til she wakes up." He said, picking up the still unconscious female. Kenshin grabbed her and hung her over his shoulders, heading off to meet the others.

'It's only a matter of time before he finds me with these guys. I have to leave as soon as possible...'

_**Chapter 2: Luffy Meets Kenshin! Santoryu Vs. Kabatsurugi Ryu!**_

Tomorrow...

The rest of last night was rather hectic; To which Sanji spent poisoning Luffy's food with laxatives. It seems everyone suffered from Sanji's jealousy for his Captain. Nami though was a bit more concern about her feelings towards the gomu ningen to even pound both of them for the smelly night. What Robin told her yesterday really spoke to her, and continued to eat her from within the way an Egyptian scarab does.

This brings the navigator to today, where she will try and deal with these suddenly brought up feelings for her captain. Right now she was standing by the starboard railings of the ship with her back facing out, gazing at her left for the man she was thinking about all this time. He was on the grassy plain of the ship taking a nap. Nobody else seemed to be around, which was strange considering how Sanji would be all over her by now.

It was now or never to her, which demanded her to take action. Nami walked over to Luffy, who was still napping on the field faceup. Drool was slowly dripping from his mouth like a leaky faucet. She descended down on the field next to him, planted by his right side. She just couldn't help but smile at him, staring at that cute little face of his that just spat out innocent. Shaking away all thoughts pertaining to his looks she placed her left hand on his right shoulder and pushed him lightly.

At first this only made him close up his mouth, and turn his head to the side facing away from Nami. She did it once more, this time whispering out his name softly. "Luffy..."

This got his attention, as his eyes slowly began to open themselves up. Looking up he sees the brown eyes that belonged to his adorable navigator. He would have said something, but as he looked at her Luffy began to notice that there was something different about them yet familiar. It was something like back when they kissed in front of that white-ossan, except stronger. It was like he kissed her ten times and all those faces she would have made after melded together to show a more defined passion than he's ever seen in her before. How he knew this he didn't know.

"Nami, you look pretty today." Without thinking he blurted out the first thing he thought up in his mind after seeing her. These words though did have a positive effect on the receiver, for Nami was seen blushing at his comment. She looked down at him as red as a sunset, then suddenly turned away from him. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Said the woman. Her face was still tuned away from the boy even as he sat up. With that familiar expression of confusion on his face he just looked at her. "...Thank you. You look nice too."

Luffy blinked twice in response to what she said last, as the Straw Hat wearer was expecting her to pound him or something worse. This was a side of Nami he hardly ever sees. Infact it was something he sees in Sanji; That tone of voice, that expression, even how she looks at him. She then rose up to her feet, and walked inside a cabin. As his eyes followed her he asked, "Nami, are you really ok?"

She didn't answer him, instead just closed the door behind her and left the boy alone. He was totally confused about the way she was acting around him. It was completely different from yesterday. "Nami..." He said to himself, still looking at the door.

Instead of staying there with that bewildered look on his face he rose to his feet and walked to the rope-bridge leading to the island. Luffy walked onto the spring island and began heading into town, with the mystery of Nami's behavior wrapped around his mind. Unknown to him though an ear was seen on the side of his right arm, then disappeared into a flurry of white flower petals.

As Luffy left a sliding sound could be heard coming down from the ship. Then a pair of green boots planted themselves on the wooden floor of the ship. These feet were shown to belong to Zoro, who had just woken up. He began yawning as he walked to the mess hall of the ship. "Man, I could use some grub right about now."

The swordsman began to walk inside the kitchen, expecting to find Luffy chewing up every piece of food that could be found, Sanji beating the shit out of the boy while saying words like 'shit' and the others watching and laughing as they scavaged as much food for themselves.

But when he opened the door, the only thing he saw was Robin and Chopper, in his 'tanuki' form, together. Both were reading a probably long and complicated book to him and drinking coffee. As Zoro walked in, he spoke up to catch their attention. "Oi, why ain't that idiot here?"

"Eh, Zoro, which idiot would that be?" Chopper spoke up, knowing how many idiots were aboard their crew. Robin knew he was there, but didn't turn her head up to acknowledge him. She seemed to be focusing on other things.

"The rubber one." Zoro answered Chopper's question, to which the human-reindeer had to think over.

"Luffy? I'm not sure where he could be. Normally he's in here by this time eating." Chopper thought out loud, scratching his head as he mused over what Luffy could be doing at this time. "You think he went out?"

Zoro took a minute to think over what Chopper said, and had a feeling he could be right. With an angered look he shouted, "Didn't I tell that asshole to stay here!?" and ran out, heading into town. Chopper was slightly confused to what was going on.

"Neh Robin, what was that about?" He asked the smartest of the pirates. The black haired woman smiled that same mischievous smile as always.

"It is something you should just ignore." Robin said, bringing Chopper to drop sweat down his face.

Luffy...

In town Luffy continued walking along the streets, with his hands on the side of his waists for he didn't have any pockets. He didn't know exactly what he was gonna do, but he was gonna do something. He couldn't stay onboard forever. After all, he was a hard listener. 'What am I gonna do now? I forgot to eat...' He thought to himself.

Luffy not eating was something that never happened to him. For the hungry captain to forget a meal probably meant something big. As Luffy walked along the hillside of town he noticed that everyone was still preparing for that fair. "I bet they have food!"

And so the happy-go-lucky captain skidaddled over to where those tables were being made, and found that there was no food to be found nearby. Bowing his head in disappointment and sighing in depression he slumped away for elsewhere. The pirate made it to the middle of town before he began hearing music being played.

The sound was a bit different compared to normal instruments, for this made a vibrating sound. There was also singing in the midst of the sound, which meant to him there was someone putting on a show. Running down the road Luffy came to the source of the music;

Standing before him was a group of lovely girls all listening to the musician stuck between the crowd. There were a few guys there, but who cares about fanboys? Luffy walked past the flock of listening rats and met with the pied piper himself. He was a red head boy with a black kimono and hakama on, a katana around the left part of his waist and a violin in his hand. But this violin was slightly bigger and he wasn't using that stick that most violinists use. He was stringing it with his fingers while finishing his song;

'Yume nara same ta, kagero bukura wa, mada ma nii moshite, inai susume!'

The boy then made some final stringings, then ended so suddenly. After his song everyone in the audience began cheering, except Luffy who was smiling.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll do more later tonight!" The boy promised, then turned his sight onto a blue haired woman. After smiling she immediately fainted, and he sighed while walking away.

Of course that didn't stop a few girls from following him. His walking then turned into running, as he was forced to leap across the rooftops to escape. And so the boy breathed a sigh of relief, before opening his eyes to come face to face with a boy with a scar on his left cheek.

"Whoa, how'd you get here?"

"That was awesome! What is that thing!?" Luffy asked in jittery excitement. The boy then held his item up.

"It's a guitar, a basic musical instrument. I go traveling across islands singing to civilians with my crewmates." He said, then hung it on his back. Luffy was waving his arms around vigorously, like he was on speed or something.

"Suge!! You're a pirate too!? How'd you like to join my nakama?!" The straw hat wearer bellowed out. The boy smiled with parted lips, showing off his teeth.

"Eh, sure...wait, you're a pirate?" He asked Luffy, as he sat down on the rooftop while his face reverted to a bit surprised. Luffy did as well, crossing his legs in an indian style.

"Sure. Ore wa Luffy, Kaizoku-Ou ni naru wodoko da.(I'm Luffy, the man who's gonna become the next Pirate King)" He said with a teeth-bearing grin. The boy made a gasp, then pointed to him. Luffy noticed this and blinked. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"You're..." He began, standing up onto his feet. Looking down at Luffy he suddenly blurted out, "...wrong."

"Heh?!" Luffy was a bit more confused about this than he ever was.

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King. It's been something I've always wanted ever since I was a kid!" He said, crossing his arms around with confidence. Luffy rose up and rose his right hand up, balling it into a fist. He then swung at the guy, who dodged the blow by simply side-stepping it. "Why should you be Pirate King?"

"Because!" He said proudly, to which the other guy blinked and stared at him cluelessly.

"You can't decide something like that for yourself."

"You did!"

"That's because I know I will become the Pirate King!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"OH YEAH!!"

"YEAH!!" Both pirates slammed their heads together, bearing their fanged teeth and pupilless eyes at the other in a heated argument while growling. Then suddenly both of them jumped away from the other, reering their right arms ready for punching. Soon both of them shouted;

"YOU WANNA TAKE ME ON!?" Both of them yelled practically at eachother, bringing the attention of people who were below them. The two were just about ready to fight when their noses began to prick.

Both looked to their left, or right in Luffy's case, and saw two people with a horse pulling a carriage of meat. The two pirates didn't hesitate to run after the truck, screaming, "NIKU(meat)!!"

The civilians driving the carriage were shocked to find two guys leaping at them. As they screamed in shock and jumped away, Luffy and the guy began chewing on the first single piece of meat.

1 Hour Later...

"Aw man, that was delicious..." Luffy stated, picking his teeth as he and his new friend walked along the road with guts full of meat. Luffy then turned to him. "Oi, I might have forgotten to ask this, but what's your name?"

"Heh? Oh. The name's Yuuki D. Kenshin. Not sure why that's so important." The newly revealed Kenshin said, his eyes staring back at the rubberman. Luffy blinked twice and began to think over his name.

'D...that's a nice last name.' He thought to himself, now going back to chewing his fingernails. They soon found their way into the heart of town, where the markets and the majority of people were now. It seems even this part of the island was getting ready for the festival.

"You got money?" Kenshin asked Luffy. Strawhat just shook his head.

"Nope. Nami has all our money. She's the navigator and money disgribu-, disturbute, distarbut-"

"Distributor?"

"Yeah that." After Kenshin's correction Luffy started smiling again. Kenshin then began to think over the name Nami.

'Nami...what a stupid name...' He thought to himself, not realizing the depths of his stupidity.

"So what do you do besides sing? We already have a musician, but then again it would be awesome to have two musicians!" Luffy exclaimed greatly, stopping with his nail chewing.

"Well that depends; who else is in your crew?" Luffy sneared brightly, laughing between his teeth.

"Well there's Zoro. He's a cool swordsman and a faithful first mate!

Nami is our map, money and mikan loving navigator.

Usopp is a great liar and a deadly shot!

Sanji cooks the best tasting food!

Chopper is our reindeer doctor, who loves sweets!

Robin is extremely smart. She is like our Chief Intellerct, intellitect, intell-"

"Chief Intelligence Gatherer?" Kenshin corrected once again.

"Yeah that." Luffy resumed, thinking about the last two people in his crew.

"There's also Franky, the carpenter and a funny robot!

And our newest nakama is a skeleton named Brook, who is the musician I mentioned." Luffy finally finished with bringing up all his nakama. Kenshin, who had gathered all the info into his mind, found some of what he said a little strange.

"A reindeer, a robot, and a rotting corpse? What a random bunch of freaks." He whispered that last sentence to himself, then stepped inside a store that sold fruits. As Luffy followed he picked up a pear. "I use to do a number of jobs back before I was a pirate. I was once an ordained pastor and a former scout for marines."

"A pastor and a scout...we can use that." Luffy said, not really understanding what a pastor is. He had a feeling about the scout, but...well this is Luffy.

Kenshin then took a bite out of the pear, then flicked a gold coin out from his free hand onto the counter. As they exited the store they moved onward for wherever. Kenshin then ate the rest of his fruit. "Neh, where is your ship?"

"Right by the edge of the mountain." Luffy then pointed to the mountains to his right.

"Hmm. Let's go." Kenshin and Luffy both made their way onward to the Sunny Go.

Zoro...

Zoro was standing before a large swamp-like place. It actually resembled a marsh, as it was just so damn sticky to walk through. There were also frogs around hopping over pads. It was too thick for you to even see the water.

"How did I get this far out of town?!" He asked himself in a shouting manner. He was suppose to look for Luffy, and spotted him, but lost the guy somehow.

"No stop!" A voice yelled. Someone was obviously in trouble, and by the time Zoro saw what was happening, he paled.

There was a giant hippo in samurai armor chewing on a woman with her legs kicking out. Lying before it in shock was a little girl, probably the woman's daughter, paralyzed in fear. The hippo finally swallowed the woman, almost like he possessed a bottomless gut like Luffy, and glared at the little girl like she was his next meal.

"That was terrible...Oh well, girls do taste the best when younger." The hippo said, then opened his mouth to eat the next girl.

"NO!!" Was all she could yell, before bracing for the cruel fate she would receive. But before the hippo could eat her, he grabbed a katana on the left side of his waist and drew it, slashing at two incoming blades which were about to strike him.

The girl stopped her crying as she saw her savior, a green haired swordsman with a white ragged shirt and a green sash, with a dark green wrap around his left arm. She snuffled slightly, then backed away. "A-arigatou!!"

"Get out of here! Now!" Zoro yelled at the kid, who ran away as fast as she could. With her out of the way he looked at the Hippo man before him.

"Heh. Kaizoku-Gari Roronoa Zoro; here to interrupt my meal?" The hippo then began to morph in shape, until he resembled a normal overweight samurai human.

"A Devil's Fruit that turns one into a man-eating hippo?!" Zoro continued trying to push back the cannibal hippo, but found that it was a bit difficult seeing as how heavy the man was.

"Exactly: I ate the Kaba Kaba no Mi! And because of it, I now am a Kaba-Ningen(Hippo man)." The samurai stated, then pushed back the green haired shark.

"Kuso. This fat ass is gonna be a problem for me..." Zoro stated, then sheathed both of his katanas. He then pulled off the green bandanna around his left arm. "Are you a nakama of Nikolai?"

"Perceptive: That's right. I am Gurotoni, one of Nikolai's four strongest servants!" The samurai then sheathed his sword away, getting into a battoujutsu stance. "I am the master swordsman of the crew and will do as he requests: getting rid of whoever's in the way."

"Is this to kill Luffy so your captain can be with Nami?!" Zoro then wrapped the bandanna over his head, shadowing his eyes. Afterwards he drew Shuusui, Kitetsu III and placed Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. "Too bad you won't succeed: Santoryu!"

"Heh, what a fool. Like Santoryu can defeat my Kabatsurugi Ryu." The samurai then morphed back into a half hippo, and drew his blade at a blinding speed. A slicing blade of light was released from the tip of the blade, flying straight at Zoro. He just as soon sheathed his sword quickly, like he was hoping to recharge.

"**Kaba Tsurugi Ryu: Kaba Kaba Ikazuchi Ha**!!"

(Bullrush Sword Style: Hippo Bullrush Thunder Wave)

The lightning blade came flying at Zoro at a speed of light, slicing a pathway through the marshy ground and trees. Zoro held his swords up together, forming his standard Pound Cannon technique. He then slashed with all three blades, releasing an enormous wave of energy similar to the Kaba Kaba Ikazuchi Ha.

"**Hyaku Hachi Poundou Hou**!"

(Triple Sword Style: 108 Pound Cannon, or Passion Phoenix)

The sword attacks struck eachother, resulting in an explosion of power which had the energy blade attacks slice up the trees and grass. During this Zoro charged in with both swords held together facing opposite sides.

"**Oni Giri**!(Demon Slash)" The swordsman then slashed with all three swords, hoping to cut through his samurai armor. The hippo man simply brought his shoulder up, and blocked the attack simply with his armor.

"Not bad. But still futile. Here's level two up close!" Gurotoni then made another slash with his sword, which sent Zoro flying backwards as blood shot out of his chest.

Zoro went tumbling across the marsh, sliding until he hits land. The evil hippo then morphed into a full hippo form, and jumped into the marsh, disappearing without a trace. Zoro rose up to his feet, scanning around for wherever the hippo could be hiding.

"Shit. Where is that fat bastard?" Zoro began to wait patiently for him, preparing for him in anyway possible. It was extremely quiet, as if no one was around at all.

"...Guess he ran off-"

"CHOMP!!" Right behind Zoro came a large open mouth ready to swallow him whole. The swordsman had no time to made a decent cut and jumped away, dodging the attack made at him.

Zoro landed on another rock deep within the marsh, but luckily didn't fall in. "What was that just-"

"CHOMP!!" Zoro turned around and saw another attempt at eating him, then leaped away in time, now landing on solid earth. He turned around while breathing hard, trying to figure out what he was up to.

Soon the hippo's head rose up from the marsh. "**Kaba Tsurugi Ryu Ougi: Hungry Hungry Hippos**. No one has ever escaped this technique, and they never will."

"Fuck you! **Tora Gari**(Tiger Hunter)!" Zoro ran forward, swinging all three swords at once together. The strike of course missed, for Gurotoni dipped back under.

"Shit! Where did he go?!" Zoro backed away from the marsh a bit. He had a feeling that as long as he was away from where he hid he could watch him better. 'This should work perfectl-"

"CHOMP!!" The ground behind Zoro bursted up, revealing the hippo rising up again to take a bite at him. Zoro's carelessness cost him getting his right arm bitten. Yelling in pain Zoro brought his left arm up and slammed the hilt of his sword into the hippo's nose, sending him back into the hole.

Zoro's right arm limped down from the pain, as the bite did a number on him. "Dammit all to hell, he can break through the ground too!"

"That's right." A voice spoke, which echoed through the marsh forest. "There's no hope for you. You'll soon fall prey to jaws that can shatter a person's spine."

"...Damn. What star was I born under to give me this much trouble?!"

Luffy and Kenshin...

"Are we there yet?" Kenshin asked the straw hat wearing boy. Luffy of course didn't know; you see the ship was docked north of the island right beside the mountains, and since on the Grand Line a compass was useless, he continued going to where it felt warmer.

"I don't get it...we were on the north side of the mountains, so how did we end up back in town?" Luffy asked himself, feeling sweat coming down his face.

"Screw it. I'll find it." Kenshin said, then walked to a tree. He was about to climb up it when someone said, "Kenshin!!"

Both pirates turned to their lefts to see a priest walking up towards them. He was accompanied by a cowboy. The cowboy walked forward. "Yo Kenshin, why the hell are you having fun with this guy? We're suppose to kill him!!"

"Heh? You are?" Luffy turned back to Kenshin still up in the tree, who just suddenly leaped off.

"I never planned on working with you guys for long Rishou. I just needed support until I found a real crew to join." Kenshin said, turning towards both the cowboy and the priest.

"Eh?! So these guys weren't your nakama in the first place!?" Luffy shouted hysterically, his eyes popping out of his head. Then Kenshin's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute!! You're the guy who Nikolai wanted dead?!" Kenshin shouted back, pointing at Luffy.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!" Rishou screamed out in a hysteric manner. Both Luffy and Kenshin returned to normal and faced Rishou and the priest.

"Anyway, I've decided to work with him for now. So if you will, leave us be and stay back before we kick your ass." Kenshin threatened, placing a hand onto his sword. Luffy didn't understand slightly what was going on. Rishou pulled out a gun and got ready, but was stopped by the priest.

"Now now, you know bullets won't work on him. And we don't know the powers of Mugiwara. So let's have the canonfodder have their fun first." The priest said, which caused Rishou to put away the pistol.

"Canonfo-" Kenshin's question was answered in the form of a bunch of people running up to them from behind. The two looked behind and saw a bunch of pirates coming out from the forest.

"Perfect Dalk. With the sun fogged by those clouds they should fight them long enough." Both Rishou and Dalk waited by at a rock as the pirates began charging after Kenshin and Luffy.

"Luffy, I hope you're ready for this." Kenshin said, before drawing his blade and rushing straight into battle. Luffy ran in after him, ready to lay a smackdown.

_**End Chapter...**_

Kenshin: How come you didn't tell me he was the guy?  
Haou: I WASN'T IN THE CHAPTER!! Besides, didn't you see his poster?

Kenshin:...nope. Only Robin's.


	3. Nami In Trouble!

**Nami's Fiance**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Only Kenshin and the ocs, including Haou.

Haou: You seemed kinda less intelligent in the last chapter.  
Kenshin: I did? I thought that's how I always asked like.

Haou: Oh come on! You were as dumb as that boy with the straw hat! What happens in this chapter? Do I finally get to come in?  
Kenshin: No you don't. I think this chapter contains a catnapping. Everything else is confidential...oh and in the last episode, that song I was singing was from After Dark by Asian Kung Fu Generation. I don't own it either.

_**Chapter 3: Nami In Trouble!! The Vampire's Plan!**_

"Luffy..." Were the only words she could take out of her mouth. Nami had spent the entire morning trapped in her bedroom ever since she had her early run in with Luffy. Ever since then he was on her mind, constantly plaguing her thoughts like a non-lethal disease.

She was currently on her bed, covered with the multiple stems and petals of daisies. The orange haired girl continuously said to herself 'I love him' and 'I love him not' as she plucked a petal from the current flower she held. She was not down to 5.

"I love him." She pulled off the fifth.

"I love him not." The 4th is now gone.

"I love him." The third.

"I love him not." Second. She then paused when she realized that this last petal would reveal to her that she really does love Luffy. She hesitantly hovered her left hand over the last petal, shakingly gripped it and pulled it off. The girl then dropped it to the floor with the rest.

"That's the 32nd time in a row that happened..." She said to herself, then turned to the last flower on her bed that wasn't plucked. It was a blue daisy with a yellow golden center that resembled the eye of heaven. She picked it up, and began something new. "I tell him I love him."

But unknown to her the door behind her began to open. A dark shadow illuminating from the light of the sun was cast out into the room. She was too busy trying to see if she should tell Luffy the truth that she didn't notice the person in dark witch-like threads coming up on her. She had already reached the fifth to last petal when he had his hands hovering over her shoulders, while standing behind the girl so she wouldn't scream out and inform the others.

Nami had reached the 2nd to last petal. "I do not tell him." She said, then slightly smiled when she saw that the last petal was for her to tell him. With one last grip she pulled the petal away, and smiled with parted teeth. "I tell him!"

She then rose up from her bed, unintentionally slamming her skull into the intruder's chin. Blood was seen spitting out from the man's mouth as Nami realized the pain she had received.

"OW!! What the-" Nami was currently holding the back of her head in pain, trying to rub it so she could warm the wound. She then turned around and saw that Nikolai was on the floor of her room, with blood coming from his nose and mouth. As he rose up quickly she noticed petals were on the parts of his face that had blood.

"That was incredibly mean of you!!" He roared in a silent manner. Nami then paled as she began to realize the severity of the situation; He was on their ship!! She quickly took in a deep breath and began to scream, when Nikolai rushed forward and jabbed his fist into her gut, effectively knocking the poor woman out. Nami fell unconsciously into his arms, leaving him to lift her up and walk off.

But the minute he exited the door, Sanji just happened to have taken that moment to walk towards her cabin with a delectable dessert. "Nami-swaaaaan!! I have here a-" The chef paused when he noticed Nami was in Nikolai's arms. He also was quick to discover that she was knocked out and he had blood on his mouth. You can tell he was mad.

"Kuso yarou(shit punk)!! What did you do to Nami-san!?" Sanji made an elegant spin, and swung his left foot at Nikolai. The blood mouthed pirate brought his hand up and effortlessly blocked the attack.

"I'm taking her away with me. She's gonna be my bride once I take care of someone." Nikolai then leaped back and landed on the railings of the ship. Sanji ran after the pirate captain, mumbling something about 'shit' and 'bastards'.

Sanji started doing front flips, acrobatically leaping across the wooden floor after his newest foe. The last flip sent him into the air, allowing him to make a landing heel kick to Nikolai's head. The red eyed pirate brought Nami up as a shield. Realizing he would never hurt 'his Nami-san' he fell out of place, allowing Nikolai to make an assault. The red eyed pirate then threw Nami to the side and wiped his right fingernails with the blood on his mouth.

"Tsume no Chishio(Claws of Blood)!!" He made a scratch motion with the same hand, as multiple waves colored crimson were sent flying after the hapless chef. Sanji held his arms up to block, as each blood claw cut at his body, releasing his own blood from the slash wounds. Sanji then fell to the floor, holding his sides in pain. Nikolai laughed at Sanji's predicament.

"I guess the powers of the Chishi Chishi no Mi were too much for you. Bye bye!" Nikolai then grabbed Nami and flew off into the sky, heading for the island. Chopper and Brook were seen running for Sanji.

"Sanji! What happened?! Franky and I came the minute I smelt blood!" Chopper morphed out of his Walk Point into Brain Point as he pushed onto Sanji, trying to get him to move. Sanji coughed up a tiny amount of blood and looked at his crew's doctor.

"That bastard..." He spoke, the blood from his wounds still leaking.

"Who? Tell us, Curly-brow!" Franky shouted, looking down at the chef through his shades. Sanji opened hiseye and looked up at him.

"He took her...Nami-san..." This brought a shocking gasp from Chopper and Franky's mouth. Both knew how hard Sanji would fight for her and couldn't believe how easily he was beaten.

"Was it that captain? The guy called Nikolai Nee-chan mentioned?" Franky asked, while Chopper turned into Heavy Point form and began to pick him up. Before he could answer though Chopper had carried Sanji off for the medic room. Just as Franky was about to run inside, he stepped over a piece of paper with kanji written on it.

The cyborg bent down to pick it up, and then read it over with a growl:

_I have the woman within my possession. Don't bother trying to stop me, for your captain is right now being slaughtered by my four generals._

_Captain Nikolai_

_P.S. This is just for gloat. You can't stop us!_

"Ano yarou!! He's making fun of us!!" Franky then balled up the paper and hoisted it into the air with a throw, then breathed in deep.

"Fresh Fire!!" The cyborg blew fire from his mouth, incinerating the piece of paper to ashes. At that moment Usopp and Robin came by them.

"Franky, what happened? Who did that to Sanij?" Usopp asked blue hair, who pulled off his shades with his right hand and began wiping them with his shirt.

"Nee-chan was kidnapped and Mugiwara is in danger." Franky said, then walked for the rope bridge. "I'm gonna go on ahead. Today I'm feeling super!"

"Oi Franky, I'm coming too!" Usopp took out Kabuto and made a heroic pose. "After all where would Luffy be without the Great Captain Usopp!?"

"Hana-kun, you're legs are shaking." Robin commented, walking past him and to Franky. Evidently his legs were rumbling, with the impression of an earthquake.

"Who cares!? I won't stand by and let my crew be in danger! Got it!?" Usopp stated with pride, regardless of his shaky knees. And with that the three pirates got ready for the fight against Nikolai's crew.

'This isn't gonna end well if Mugiwara hears this...'

With Said Mugiwara...

"Get him!!" The crew of Captain Nikolai had charged after Luffy and Kenshin, who were already prepared to fight. Kenshin drew his katana, cutting clean through one of the approaching pirates. Kenshin then stepped over the lower half of his mutilated body and jumped in the air, making a landing slash at another pirate.

Luffy was busy punching through pirates who came at him, not bother using his powers to stretch. He had finished a downward spin kick when the pirates began to gather around him. They then huddled over him like this was a football game and he had the ball. But soon all of them were blown away when Luffy's arms stretched up and grabbed a tree branch, pulling him out from the canonfodder. The pirates all looked at Luffy in amazement, except for Kenshin who was incredibly amazed with stars in his eyes.

"He has the powers of the Devil's Fruit as well!!" One of them said, as guns began to cock. Bullets went flying at Luffy, which pulled on his flesh like always. The round bullets were then shot back when his rubber skin reverted to normal.

"Don't scare me like that you bastards!!" Luffy yelled, as the bullets caused a havoc among the nameless losers. One of them went past Kenshin while another slightly cut Rishou's chin. Luffy then landed amongst the enemy pirates, as Rishou pulled out his gun. Dalk though had his staff put in front of him.

"Stop. Bullets won't pierce his hide. It's best to cut him." Dalk then stabbed the bottom of his staff into the ground, muttering some sort of spell in Japanese.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!!" Luffy had launched multiple extending punches at more attacking pirates, beating them to a bloody pulp. Both arms snapped back into place just as Kenshin had killed another pirate. He then sheathed his sword, smiling back at the rubber man.

"Heh. No wonder you're the captain. You're obviously the strongest." Dalk spoke, stopping his chanting. Rishou suddenly began to run away, almost like he was about to get caught up into something. "But you're a Paramecia type; one of the common types of Akuma no Mi with a body changing power or some random power. Your powers won't increase your abilities like the Zoan types or make you invincible like the Logia."

Dalk then went back to chanting, as the circle of his staff began to glow sun red. Kenshin had seen this, then looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds would soon get out of the sun's way. But he didn't have enough time to worry about that, for a ball of fire shot out from the staff at Luffy and Kenshin.

"Shakahou(Crimson Fire Cannon)!" Both jumped out of the way in time, but they couldn't say the same for the unconscious or dead pirates that were in the way of the blast.

"Oi matte, Dalk! You'll ignite the forest and burn away the trees, then we'll have no shade from the sun!" Said one of the surviving pirates. But his pleases were ignored as Dalk prepared another attack. This time blue fire collected around the staff.

"Sokatsui(Blue Fire Crashing)!!" Blue fire blasted out after the two pirates, who jumped out of the way to dodge once more. But soon after the staff sparked with white electricity.

"Byakurai!(White Lightning)" A single stream of white lightning shot out from the center of the circle, aiming this time for Kenshin. The red head held his hand out, as it somehow glowed with a rainbowlike color, when Luffy got in the way.

"What the?! What are you doing!?" Kenshin yelled, as the lightning struck the poor straw hat captain. Dalk would have smiled in glee at seeing the boy be hit, but then when the lightning subsided Luffy was seen absolutely fine. This caused the priest to grow enraged.

"Eh!! What are you boy!?" Dalk shouted, pointing his staff at the rubberman.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, making me a Gomu Ningen!" Luffy proclaimed proudly, bringing Dalk to raising his eyebrow in shock and Kenshin to blink questionably. "Lightning and impact attacks will not hurt me!!" He then sprung after the priest, as Rishou ran off.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!" Luffy shot his fist forward at Dalk, who stood in place with his staff stabbed back into the ground. When Luffy's fist made contact it didn't reach him though. The rubber punch made impact with some bubble surrounding him instead. Luffy's arm then retracted back.

"Nani!? What is that?!" Luffy was astounded by not being able to hit him somehow. Kenshin made a depressing sigh.

"He's a monk. As one Dalk is able to use spiritual powers and use a limited amount of magic, like that bubble you see there. That's an aura shield." Kenshin explained. Dalk made a malicious laugh as Luffy looked on impressed.

"SUGE!! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BECOME MY NAKA-"

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!!" Kenshin screamed at him before he could finish. He couldn't believe this was the type of guy he was, someone who would add anyone who he deems cool to his list.

"Kuroi no Kizu(Black Scar)" The staff soon started to glow black, as a shockwave of dark energy was seen flying towards Luffy. The captain didn't hesitate to jump away, as the attack made a scar in the earth. Dalk dispelled the shield and pointed his staff at Luffy.

"Sai(Restraint)!" The minute Luffy landed he was somehow confined to the ground. The captain couldn't move for some reason, like some invisible weight was placed on him.

"What the hell is this?! Why can't I move!?" Luffy spat out, trying his best to move his body. Dalk just laughed malignently.

"I put a temporary body spell on you. It will last long enough to perform this spell and incinerate you to ashes. Sokatsui!" Blue flames began to surround the staff once more, as Luffy tried desperately to get free. But it was futile, for the attack came blasting at him.

"Die Mugiwara-"

"Rainbow Flare Stream!" A blast of rainbow-colored flames shot at the Sokatsui, effectively diverting the blow and forcing it to miss Luffy. The blue fire crashed down at the pirate pawns, making them catch on fire.

Dalk growled under his breath, and turned to face Kenshin, who was standing before Luffy with his hand facing him. Emiting from his palm was some sort of rainbow colored smoke. Luffy was shocked as he saw Kenshin's power, so much so that he forgot he could move again.

"Curse you boy! Why must you keep interfering!!" Dalk was infuriated by Kenshin's continuous attempts at stomping him. It was getting to the point that Dalk would have no choice but to kill him as well. "Must you die along with him?"

"I ain't gonna die; to a two-bit loser like you I'll never faulter!" Kenshin spoke out proud, grinning with his teeth revealed while staring narrow eyedly at the priest. Luffy had leaped onto his feet and ran to Kenshin's side, his eyes glittering with excitement over Kenshin's power.

"THAT WAS SO DAMN COOL!!" Luffy practically yelled, getting way too excited once more.

"I KNOW!!" Of course Kenshin had to encourage this hyperactivity. Both of them didn't realize how much Dalk was fuming with rage, but were aware enough to dodge a second Shakahou.

"What was that technique you did?" Luffy asked Kenshin as they landed. The red head simply scratched his cheek, then realized the clouds weren't blocking the sun anymore.

"Oi, you better keep your crew away from the sun. Remember their weakness because of the vampire-ossan's powers?" Kenshin reminded Dalk, who soon began to realize the sun was out as well. The other nameless pirates did as well, then began to retreat back into the forest for shade. Of course some of them didn't make it, and began to ache in pain.

Luffy and Kenshin watched in horror as four of the pirates that got caught in the sun started to release smoke from their bodies. They soon started to turn much older, until their flesh rotted and they became bones. The skeletons then collapsed onto the dirt floor, bursting into dust upon impact.

"Whoa. What happened to them?" Luffy asked, still horrified by how they just suddenly died like that. Kenshin felt hesitant to tell him, though he did deserve an explanation.

"It's the powers of Nikolai's Chishi Chishi no Mi. He is able to control people from drinking their blood, making them somewhat like vampires the more he drinks. Those he does not suck dry enough to turn them into vampires won't survive being touched by daylight." Kenshin explains to the rubberman, hoping he would understand that much. Luffy just stared at him with empty eyes. It was like he didn't understand anything at all, and it slightly pissed Kenshin. "Did you understand that?"

"Uh huh. These guys can't stay in the sunlight after being bitten by this ossan."

"HOLY SHIT!! HE GOT IT!!" Kenshin cheered clapping his hands. Luffy just stared at him with a death-pan look.

"You're rude, ya no?"

"Enough of this dumbshit!" Dalk began to charge his weapon up again.

"Hissatsu: Kayaku Boshi(Sure Kill: Gunpowder Star)!" A bullet came flying out from the trees, shooting into Dalk's skull. Upon impact it exploded, causing an intense burnmark to appear on his face.. The priest fell on his back, beginning to rub his forehead in pain.

"Itai! What was that, a bomb?!" The priest complained, trying his best to regain sight. Both Kenshin and Luffy looked back at the trees, and saw someone standing there.

This person was wearing brown jumper pants with green boots, had brown tan skin, a staff that resembled Kabuto and a wierd mask around his face in a sun-like pattern. The eyeholes were covered by goggles and a long nose poked out from a hole.

"Wherever trouble arouses, whenever evil steps about, I'll be there to snipe it down. For this is why they call me the King of Snipers, Sogeking!" The person ranted, as he somehow glittered in gaudy glory. Both Luffy and Kenshin stared in amazement, with their jaws dropped and eyes shining.

"OMOSHIROU!!" Both pirates screamed out at his awesomeness.

"Luffy-kun, one of your nakama Nami-kun has been kidnapped by someone by the name of Nikolai." Sogeking said to him, bringing Luffy out of his stupor and grow a more serious face.

"...Nami..." He whispered to himself, his eyes widening every second. Kenshin reverted to normal and realized what Sogeking said. Luffy then turned to Kenshin and grabbed his shoulders. "Kenshin, where is he!?"

"...Give me a sec. It takes me a while to remember unimportant stuff..." And so Kenshin took a while to think it over, then made an acknowledging face. "Let's go. I'll take you there." Kenshin then grabs his arm and runs off, but only succeeds in stretching his arm even more. Regardless Luffy soon gave out and was pulled up to Kenshin. After catching up the two pirates then ran off to find the base.

Sogeking then looked back at Dalk, who was reviving from the attack. As he rose a bite mark could be seen from his neck, as well as sharp teeth. "So, you're that king of snipers that works with Mugiwara. With a 30 million bounty you'll never defeat me."

"Ho ho ho. You really believe that something like numbers is gonna hold me down? You don't look so tough!" Sogeking may have sounded brave, but his shaky knees kinda gave away his facade. Dalk on the other hand was well prepared to face him, after stabbing his staff into the ground and flaring his spiritual energy.

"Prepare to be punished for your foolish valor and loyalty: WITH DEATH!!"

Rishou...

"Dammit. Dalk lost them. Oh well, guess it's my turn to kill Straw Hat and Kenshin." Rishou said within the trees. He looked below and saw Kenshin and Luffy running down a road past him. He took out a bow and pulled an arrow out, aiming for Luffy dead at his ear.

"Time to die, Mugiwara," Rishou muttered to himself, releasing the arrow after him at a high speed. But when he looked at Luffy, he saw that the guy wasn't harmed at all. The arrow didn't even touch him. 'How is that-'

"Oi, aho!" A voice called out from beside him. He saw that someone was standing before him within the trees, holding the arrow he just shot. This person had blue hair and shades on. "Are you one of Nikolai's men?"

"...Jikijou(Shit), another one of Mugiwara's nakama. Cyborg Franky, what are you doing here?" Rishou asked the half robot pirate. Franky just stared at him with a grinning expression.

"I hope you can hold onto your ass because Franky's feeling SUPER today!!" Franky then crushed the arrow in his hand and jumped after Rishou, reeling his left fist back for a smashing punch. Rishou suddenly disappeared in a flash, just as his punch was about to make a strike. "Eh?! Where did he go?!"

"Yo, over here!" Rishou was seen in the air upsidedown about to land on a branch, then fired a bullet at Franky, who took it to his back. Of course with his metal bones he didn't even flinch. Rishou noticed this and felt slightly discouraged. "Guess that's not just a name. You really are a machine."

'That was Soru(Shave). Who knew that a weakling like him knew a speedy move like that?' Franky thought, pulling his right glove off to reveal a green metal hand.

"It doesn't matter. A setback like this isn't how I got the name 'Gun Blaze West' Rishou!" Rishou dropped his current gun so he could pull out a miniature bazooka, which leads one to think where it came from.

Back with Luffy and Kenshin they were already a yard away from those two, when they heard an explosion. "What was that," Luffy asked his red head friend looking back at a tree with smoke emiting from it.

"Who cares? Probably a bunch of kids playing with matches. We have to find the ship!" Kenshin pulled Luffy back into running, as they continued moving on.

The two pirates continued with their running, heading fo wherever the ship that belongs to Nikolai is. As they ran Kenshin turned back to Luffy, with a worried look on his face, and noticed Luffy's intense anger present on his face. "Luffy, you seem totally serious for some reason. But then again I would too if my fiance was in trouble."

"...well, the truth is...she's not really my fiance." Luffy confessed to the red head. Kenshin blinked in confusion, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"Nami wanted to keep that guy away from her so she told me to pretend to be her fiance so the ossan would stop chasing her." Kenshin was slightly surprised that someone like him would do something so clever. Or was it that woman Nikolai was obsessed with that thought of it...

"So wait, you and her aren't to be wed? You only see her as a nakama?" Kenshin asked him, then noticed a diminishing look upon his face. "Wrong again?"

"No. Nami, is my navigator. Soshite, Kaizoku-Jou." Those last two words caused Kenshin to stop in his tracks and almost fall to his face.

"NEH?! I don't want a woman I don't know as my wife!! Are you stupid?!" Luffy took a while to stop and stare at Kenshin.

"Baka!! Omae no Kaizoku-Ojou ja nai!! ORE no Kaizoku-Jou!(Idiot! I don't mean your pirate queen!! I mean mine!)" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. Kenshin was now busy cleaning his ears out, trying to hear again.

"Oh you...wait, who granted you the title Kaizoku-Ou? That's a title only reserved for the one who captures One Piece, and by what I can tell the two of us are still at the entrance of the New World..." At Kenshin's declaration Luffy was slightly angered. But then Kenshin's face became shocked when he realized something. "Whoa, hold up! Are you saying you would like for her to become your wife?"

"Huh? That's what a Kaizoku-Oujou is? I thought she would just have the same status as me!" Luffy said with utter confusion. His stupidity was something only Kenshin could understand. Off in the distance a couple more explosions were heard.

"How could you think it to be something like that?! Something like that only works when a woman takes One Piece for herself and takes down any pirates in her way...wait, so you love this woman as more than a friend?" Kenshin then began to run, as Luffy joined with him. Luffy nodded in response.

"...I'm not sure what love exactly is, but that's how I feel about her. It's been like that as long as I believe." Luffy explained, sounding a bit more intelligent than usual. Kenshin smiled at that, and continued listening.

"So, you've never expressed your love for her before?" Kenshin asked him through pants due to running.

"Only by protecting her, freeing her from that freak Arlong, and letting her pound me to let her anger diminish." Luffy's stated only made Kenshin chuckle, realizing how romantic and familiar his way of expressing his feelings were. Luffy's eyes looked to him. "By the way, what's that ability you used before? Was it an Akuma no Mi?"

"...I'll tell you about it later.

And so the two continued reaching the edge of the island.

Nikolai...

Nami is shown asleep on a stone table, endowed in a black dress. She slowly opened her eyes, up, looking forward to see a wooden ceiling. She tried to move her arms, but her hands were somehow constricted together by something. She saw chains were held on the top of the stone table she was on, somehow keeping her from pulling them down.

That's when she heard a squeaking noise. Looking below on her chest she widened her eyes in shock and saw a bat crawling on her breasts. It saw her and made another screeching noise, and so she screamed at the top of her lungs as imitation tears came out her eyes. She moved around and knocked the bat off of her, but landed on a skeleton that was next to her. This only served to increase her scream, until she noticed that the skeleton had an afro with a black suit on.

"B-Br-"

"Oh, you're awake. Bout time you woke up, my lovely bride." A voice said behind her. She looked up and saw Nikolai standing there, with a glowing metal orb floating in his right hand.

"Nikolai!? What the hell are you doing?! I told you Luffy is the one I wish to marry!!" She yelled at him, trying to convince the guy.

"I don't care. With this I'll take care of him, and you'll be forced to wed me through my powers." Nikolai spoke, running his hands through the woman's orange hair. She gritted in anger and moved her head away from him. She then started to focus on the orb.

"What is that?"

"Oh this? This is the concentrated blood of all the humans I've sucked out of. My Devil's Fruit power allows me to extract the blood I've sucked from people and merge them into one permanent pill drug. With the collection of blood from 100 different humans I'll become strong enough to surpass even Edward Newgate. I wonder what happens when I add 101?" Nikolai said, looking down at Nami and her succulate figure. He also noticed he was looking at the skeleton. "Oh him? I found that guy trying to stop me. Would have drained his blood but he's just bones. So I brought him here to try and discover why he looks like that."

"Brook ate a Devil's Fruit that gave him a second life. The only reason he's a skeleton is because it took too long to come back to it." Nami explained, realizing Brook was unconscious. Nikolai made an 'O' shaped mouth.

"Ah, that makes sense. Oh well...time for the final blood addition." Nikolai then walked to a table and placed the floating orb above the desk. He then turned back to Nami, and smiled deviously. She didn't like the way he was looking at her and freaked out.

"What are you doing?" She asked him in fear, thinking of a way to escape. Her hands were chained up so grabbing her Climatact was out of the question. As Nikolai opened his mouth, revealing his sharp canines, he lifted Nami's head up, revealing her neck. He then got over top of her, and shoved his face into her neck to sink his teeth into her veins.

As his teeth bit into her, she made a pale gaze into the ceiling, as if the life was being sucked from her. She tried to speak, but for some reason found that her voice was robbed from her. Nami felt her senses and vision slip away from her as she tried to kick the vampire off of her.

'Nice try, but I'm wearing a pad.' Nikolai continued to drain blood from her, until her eyes narrowed and her teeth began to sharpen. Soon Nami completely stopped resisting him. Nikolai then removed himself from her body, and stood beside her. He turned to the side and flicked his fingers.

"Oi, come in here and free her. Then take her to the front of the ship..." Nikolai said to a shadow standing by a doorway. The shadow then walked into the light, revealing itself to be the woman from last night he feasted on. The woman was shown to have sharp teeth and a pulsating bite mark around her neck. She took out a key and unlocked Nami's lock.

"Now stand my beloved wife." Nami stood straight upon his orders, smiling with parted lips to show her teeth. The unnamed woman gave Nami a katana sheathed in a scabbard and a left glove with a blade attached to it for sneak attacks. Nami equipped both items onto herself. "Nami, you are to stay at the docks and slay this person, correct?" Nikolai holds up a poster of Luffy, showing it to her to confirm.

"Yes master. Kill Mugiwara no Luffy." She spoke in comprehension.

"Good. I doubt Kenshin would follow my commands, nor my men could be able to handle someone with 300 million beris on his head. My plan's always work!" Nikolai stated, knowing that his suspicions would be confirmed and done as planned.

"GAWK!!" Brook spat up blood, causing Nikolai to look at him.

"Oh, you're awake now...now that I think about it, I think I have a use for you."

The Sky...

Both Luffy and Kenshin were still running towards Nikolai's pirate ship. But unknown to them an enlarged bee was watching them from above. The bee was staring mostly at Kenshin, with a gleam in its eye. The bee then flew away, traveling to another distance, almost like it knows where it's going.

As it travels more bees began to follow it, gathering together in a cloudlike formation and heading off for another direction at top speed. Wherever they were heading, one could only guess what it meant.

_End Chapter..._

Kenshin: Well, that was different. You think this is good enough?  
Haou: We forgot to include Zoro, and where Robin went.

Kenshin: We'll include them in the next chapter. Besides, I'm more interested in what those bees at the end were about.  
Haou: Even I can't read what happens in Space Hero's mind. Whatever he's up to should be unexpected and entertaining. I just hope I get to appear in this fic.

Kenshin: So anyway, Luffy goes up against someone he never expected to fight and Zoro concludes his fight with Gurotoni with the help of someone else. Also Sogeking and Dalk's fight will end as well as Franky and Rishou's.  
Haou: Will I get to fight in here too?


	4. Conclusion of The Other Fights!

**Nami's Fiance**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Only Kenshin and the ocs, including Haou and this new guy.

(A kid around the age of 4 comes up on stage. He was wearing a white vest with white silvery jeans, complete with sandals and a sword attached to his left hip. He had blue greenish eyes and white pale hair, as if he was seriously sick or something.)

??: Hello. My name is Manabu, and I'm from the future. How long into the future I won't tell you, because that's not important. I'm here because with both Kenshin and Haou being busy they won't have the time to do the author's note.

With me guaranteed not to be entering into the story and being a neutral party I'll be able to bring you to Space Hero's fiction Nami's Fiance. I hope I can come back here someday and(coughs)...sorry. Anyway enjoy the story!

Also, there will be a reference to three vampire-based movies. Can you find them?

_**The Conclusions of the Other Fights! Nami vs Luffy!!**_

"Is that it," Luffy asked his friend Kenshin, who was running along with him towards the large vessel with the blood red sails. "That SUGE large ship up there?!"

"Yup. That's The Insatiable. Which means your fiance is somewhere inside." Kenshin spoke, the sight of the bark growing more before his eyes the closer they get. It would soon be over; once they take out Nikolai they could enjoy the rest of the day and head for the next island in two days.

But then another thought crossed his mind concerning Nami. 'Wait, would he bite into her too? If so then-'

"Oi, look!!" He was brought out of his thoughts when Luffy yelled out and pointed to the boat. Kenshin turned his eyes to face the nose of the ship, and sitting on the crocodile figurehead was a female figure. This woman had orange hair with brown eyes, wearing a black gothic dress with long sleeves, a katana on her left hip and a blue staff with balls on it in both hands.

"Who's that?" Kenshin asked himself, noticing the death-pan look in her eyes.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled out. Inside of him he was extremely happy to see that she was ok. He would never be the same if something happened to her. The woman jumped down from the ship and landed on the shore.

Luffy didn't hesitate to run up to her, while Kenshin stared in shock. "She's Nami? This bony lass is the woman you love?"

"Nami..." Luffy whispered her name to himself, still finding solace in her safety. But as he approached her, there was a quick glint in her eyes that gave Kenshin a bad idea. His eyes went wide in shock when she swung her weapon at the brunette. Luffy of course dodged, then escaped another assault while landing away from her. "Nami, what the hell are you doing?! We're here to sa-"

"Luffy, back away from her," Kenshin yelled, causing the Straw Hat wearer to look at him. "She must have been bitten. I can clearly see a bite mark on her neck."

"N-Nami..." Luffy found himself growing ever so more enraged by the minute, ready to rip apart that vampire and kill him. His attention locked onto Nami, whose Climatact was charging with electricity. She separated it into two parts, holding them together to form a black cloud.

"Dark Cloud Tenpo!" She said, bringing the others to see how she still remembers her moves.

"Kenshin, how do we turn her back into Nami?" Luffy asked him, as the black cloud began to charge with electricity. Kenshin was staring at the ground away from Luffy, telling Luffy that he didn't know without even talking. Luffy's face then grew to become determine.

"Then we'll just kick this guy's ass!"

"Thunder Lance Tenpo!" A bolt of lightning came flying from the clouds after Kenshin, who just realized the attack was for him. He then opened his mouth wide, releasing a blast of rainbow light at the lightning bolt.

The two attacks collided, then were destroyed upon impact. As a smokescreen arose because of the attacks Luffy and Kenshin shielded their eyes from receiving harm. Of course, this only allowed Nami, who had rushed in quickly after him through the fog, to mound an assault. Of course Luffy had foresaw this event and jumped back away.

Kenshin began throwing his arms around, trying to get rid of the smoke, and saw Nami swinging violently at Luffy. Mugiwara could only dodge from her attacks, for he could never bring himself to hurt her even like this.

"Luffy, try to knock her out. I'll go on ahead and find a way to stop Nikolai!" Kenshin then ran off for the ship, jumping up onto it with acrobatic skills.

That just left Luffy and his false fiance to fight each other. He knew that her more powerful lightning attacks wouldn't hurt him, but Nami was always smarter than him. She was probably thinking of a way to kill him right now. Even if she didn't that weapon of hers could still cause him pain if it struck him.

She then made two more swings at him, the last one finally cracking upon his skull. Luffy was sent knocked onto the floor, but quickly rose up and recovered somehow. 'That didn't hurt. But why? Every time she hits me, whether with her body parts or a weapon, I'm always in a searing amount of pain...or was that only when she possessed a heart back then...'

Nami spun her weapon in the air expertly, then ran after Luffy with a massive bloodlust in her eyes. Luffy rushed in after her, then grabbed her weapon. He took it away from her then pushed her to the ground, having her face away from him.

"Gomen nisai, Nami. I was just trying not to hurt you." Luffy apologized, still wishing he didn't have to do this. But if he wouldn't have fought her, Kenshin would have. And then there would be the large percentage of him bringing harm to his navigator.

He leaned down forward towards the girl, thinking she had given up. But unknown to him her fingers were around the hilt of the katana she had. She draws the sword with blinding speed, swiping at the man she loved.

Kenshin...

Kenshin opened the door that led inside of the Insatiable, until his nose perked up to a certain smell. "What's that horrible stench?"

He takes a while to smell it while opening the door. "It smells like...blood...did he beat her up or something?"

"Oh, is that you Kenshin?" A voice called out to him. Kenshin turns to the other side of the door and sees Nikolai standing there before him. He was holding a metallic orb in his hands, or floating above it. "You see this? I've finally completed the true Vampire Effect!"

"Nikolai, you bastard!" Kenshin cursed, gritting his teeth in anger. His hands wished to pull the sword away, but was hesitant to use it yet. "Controlling the woman you love to kill your enemies; what kinda pirate are you?!"

"You seem to be getting emotional for someone you just met, yet you held no feelings for me when you joined my crew. Are idiots your age your type?" The vampire pirate spoke, his eyes glowing red for a minute. Kenshin started to regain his composure, calming down before he did something stupid.

"I just found someone stronger than you. That's just how it is." Kenshin said directly, forcing Nikolai to become pissed. But his thoughts had another idea in mind. 'Besides, he might already be coming after me by now.'

"Stronger than me you say? You think you're Vampire Hunter D?"

Zoro...

"Hungry Hungry Hippos!" Gurotoni made another bite at Zoro, who had enough sense to leap across the marsh the hippo man was in to avoid instant death.

'That fat-ass's mouth can snap my spine in half if he catches me. I need to find a way to lure him out!' The shark swordsman planned in his mind.

He continues to jump across platform rocks to avoid Gurotoni at all cost. The hippo didn't seem to be letting up, vigorously chomping at Zoro and devouring the rock platforms he leaped on. He finally lands on a big rock, clearly away from harm, and leaving Gurotoni to slip back under the muddy water. Zoro draws all three of his blades at once, then holds them into their correct places.

"Come on, kaba-yarou! I'll kick your ass this time!" Zoro yelled out. He checked all of his sides to look for him, but didn't find a hint of him anywhere.

'Don't drop your guard. The minute you do he'll pop up out of nowhere an-'

"Hungry Hungry Hippos!" Gurotoni popped up from behind Zoro, about to munch him into his stomach. The swordsman jumped up into the air, but not so much so he was above the samurai hippo by only a few inches.

"Now that you're like this," Zoro sheathed the swords in his hands away, but kept his hands over them. Gurotoni's eyes looked up towards him, with a shocking look upon his face. "I have a clean shot at you! Santoryu!"

Zoro effortlessly drew his blades, as time seemed to slow down for the two of them. His swords cut across and through the hippo's hide, making quick slices at it despite the lack of speed time was given. As Gurotoni sailed across the rock Zoro was on, the green swordsman slowly sheathed his swords away.

"Maou Karasu Gari!"

(Triple Swords Style: Devil's Crow Hunt)

Soon time resumed, and blood came flying out of Gurotoni's body. His eyes grew white in pain, as blood was seen shooting out his mouth. The armor on his back was sliced to pieces as well, with the shards splattering into the marsh. Gurotoni fell into the swamp, and Zoro landed by the ground. Looking down at his foe as he sheathed his blades Zoro made a snuffing sound while watching the hippo sink into its muddy grave.

"What a pain in the ass he was. It was simple to figure out his attack pattern." Zoro muttered to himself, walking off with a dissatisfied look. The green haired swordsman didn't notice the Hippo slowly rising up and grabbing his sword.

The hippo slowly leaped up into the air, wielding his blade up into a vertical slash. Zoro turned around and noticed him coming, but also saw the multiple flower petals forming around him.

"Veinte Fleur!(Spanish for twenty and French for flower)" A feminine voice called out, as multiple arms sprouted out from the hippo's body. The arms grabbed onto Gurotoni's arms, pulled them away from his body, with two grabbing the sword and pointing it at his neck. The rest pulled his head back, exposing his neck. "Death!"

Zoro jumped away in time to avoid being crushed, as Gurotoni crashed onto the ground. The sword's hilt was pushed up into the samurai's neck, and the blade sprouted up from behind his head. This only resulted in more blood to appear on the Devil's Fruit user's body, and probably his death. Gurotoni's body morphed back into his human form.

Zoro didn't feel affected by the death of course, but something did affect his concentration. "Oi woman, you can come out now."

Just as he guessed Robin walks out from behind a tree. "That was a dangerous fight Zoro-san. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Do you know where Luffy is?" Zoro spoke, hoisting his left arm on his blades to rest. Robin only shook her head.

"Sorry. I have no clue where he could be. Let's head back to the ship and search from there." And so Zoro and Robin then walked off, not noticing Gurotoni's body turning into dust, and a metallic orb leaving his bones and floating away.

Franky...

"Weapons Left!" Franky shot out four bullets after Rishou, who jumped and dodged each one. He also shot his pistol at Franky, who didn't feel the attack at all.

"How pathetic. Fresh Fire!" Franky quickly turned himself around and breathed in deeply. Upon exhale fire came bursting out from his mouth. Rishou had little choice but to get out of the way. The cowboy leaped back into the tree, then grabbed his miniature bazooka.

"I'll show you pathetic!" Rishou used Soru to get out from the trees, jumping down with incredible speed and rushing after the blue haired cyborg. Rishou came up beside him, pointing his gun up to Franky's face. Rishou fired his weapon off, blasting Franky back with smoke emitting from his poor face.

Franky was seen rolling across the ground, then crashed into a tree. A dustcloud was brought up by his slide, leaving little vision of the cyborg to be shown.

"Beans Left!" Franky yelled out. Rishou heard his words and jumped up and away from the attack, but didn't know how tricked he was. The dust cloud around Franky disappeared, revealing his left fist pointing out at him. "Sike...Strong Left!"

His arm shot out at the cowboy, the same way Luffy's arm does except there was a green chain keeping his arm attached. His hand grabbed Rishou's right leg, and pulled the pirate towards him. Franky stood up gruffly, then pulled him a little closer while taking in a deep breath once more. Rishou could only think, 'More flames?'

"Master Nails!" Instead of fire, spikes came flying at Rishou. A few impaled inside of the cowboy's body, causing blood to squirt from his wounds and his body to suddenly sprout needles. Rishou fell to the ground in pain, coughing up blood like a recipient of HIV.

"You stupid son of a bitch!! That's dirty even for a pirate!" Rishou cursed the cyborg out. Franky only made a snickering laugh, causing Rishou to raise one eyebrow in shock.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Franky stated, adjusting his shades with his free thumb to the point where they were above his eyes.

"Of course I would do something sneaky and disgraceful like this...after all what would the underworld boss of Water 7 be if he played far in mis-matched fights?"

Rishou lifts himself up from the ground, slowly pulling out some of the nails still inside his body. He then wiggled Franky's arm off of him, allowing himself free of the cyborg's grapple. "Is that so?" Using Soru he leaped into the air and whipped his legs at Franky, screaming, "Rankyaku(Storm Leg)!"

A blue slash of light came at Franky, striking the poor cyborg. Franky went through the tree this time, sliding across the forest behind him like a baseball player heading for first base. The force of the slide caused trees around him to be leveled. More dust clouded Franky's appearance, causing Rishou who had landed to bring his guard up.

"What's wrong, underworld boss?! You couldn't handle a weak attack like that?" Rishou pulled out his bazooka again, aiming at where he last saw Franky. He waited patiently for the cheating robot, not taking his eyes off his place for a bit. Of course he was too focused to notice the robotic arm that was launched with a chain slowly retracting to a place far away from where he thought he would be.

"Ano yarou(Slimy Bastard), you're pissing me off!" Franky's voice resignated far to Rishou's left. Rishou quickly turned to face Franky, but was about to jump away when he heard the words 'Franky Triangle Jacker'. He would have jumped, when he realized that this could easily be another trick to get him exposed. He pulled out his bazooka and got ready, but flinched when he saw that two light blue daggers came flying at him.

'Shit! He tricked me again!!' He was eaily impaled by the tiny sideburn knives, and flung back in pain. Back with Franky, who grew new sideburns, came running up to Rishou through the dust.

The cyborg came up to the cowboy, fist ready to pound him into mush. But Rishou recovered quite quickly. "Like I'll let you hit me again!"

Using Soru, Rishou jumped away into the trees, then leaped above them at a decent height. Holding his bazooka down at Franky, he was determined to take him down. 'I'll blast him to bits this time! With this Flame Dial I'll make sure he dies!'

Rishou then takes out a small shell, placing it inside of his bazooka in a hatch by its side. Blue fire began to charge up where the hole of the barrel was, lighting the entire sky the way Wiper's did.

"Burn Bazooka!!" He fired a blast of blue flames after Franky, who saw the attack coming. He was slightly surprised to see this coming, but nevertheless had a plan.

"That looks troublesome. Wonder how he got it...never mind that." Franky's ass begins to enlarge, for a reason nobody knows except the author.

"1.5 Liter Cola Hou! Coup de Boo!!" REgardless of how disgusting it seems he released a fart of cola-based gas, and was sent flying into the sky towards Rishou, past the Burn Bazooka blast.

It was safe to say that Rishou was surprised. "BUT HOW!?"

"Franky Hentai!" When Rishou heard those words he freaked, expecting the weird cyborg to do something extremely perverted. Instead, part of Franky's legs came apart, separating into another two set. The front part of the legs wrapped around the cowboy's waist, grappling him in place so he could amount a quick blow. "Centaur!"

"What the hell is this?! You've got the Centaur legs in the wrong direction!" Rishou exclaimed in a freaked out fashion. Not only was the Centaur form wrong, but he used an old word for Henge. But right now that wasn't important, for Franky had the guy right where he wanted him.

"Who cares? Now I've got your speedy ass where I want you." Franky chuckled, grabbing the cowboy's throat with his free gloved hand. Rishou glared at Franky's shades, choking by his powerful grip over his neck. As he did Franky also noticed a bite mark around Rishou's neck.

Franky made a snickering smile as the two slowly descended to the ground. "You were only able to dodge my attacks by using that move. But now that I've got you like this," He raises his metal fist in the air. "how do you expect to escape?"

Rishou paled completely white and gritted his sharp teeth, scared out of his mind at having to go through such an order like this. Franky was obviously stronger in physical strength, and in a situation like this he would never be able to survive.

"Ultimate Hammer!!" Upon reaching the ground, Franky slammed his fist into the center of his skull, and an x-ray scan can tell one that the attack broke multiple fractures in his head from where the punch made contact and all throughout the cranium due to impacting the ground.

It was safe to say that Franky won. The attack left an even larger dust cloud than before, and Franky to rise up from the crater he produced. As he did he noticed his hair had fallen down. "Dammit. That bastard made me use up most of my Cola. I'm probably at about half a bottle now."

Franky placed his glove back around his arm and continued towards the Sunny Go, leaving the half-dead Rishou in pain.

Above The Skies...

The bees from last chapter were still traveling towards another island, but one stopped moving with the group and turned around towards the direction the island they left was.

'**_Watch over him. Get information on the current crew he's living off of before he leaves the island_**.' A deep, dark, ominous voice spoke within its metallic mind, to which it agreed upon by moving back to the island.

Sogeking...

"Raikohou!(Thunder Roar Cannon!" Dalk fired a massive lightning bolt at Sogeking through his staff, who ran away from the attack in a frightened manner. Tears were practically pouring out from his goggle eyes. "You're not real good at fighting are you?"

"Urusai, teme!(Shut up, bastard!) Something like this is no problem for the King of Snipers!!" Sogeking promoted, standing back up and putting on a front like always. Dalk could only laugh at him.

"Fool. You're just a weakling who tries to keep up with the others...I took on the wrong man. Sore-" Dalk was about to commence a spell, but suddenly fell to the ground, realizing he was somehow extremely tired.

Sogeking wasn't ignorant to notice this. "What the? Do those attacks tire him out?"

'Shit! I've running low on power already! My spiritual powers cannot summon anymore...' Dalk spoke in his mind, trying his best to figure out what to do. But that was when he remembered that this pirate was weak. He would no doubt be unable to hurt him.

"Ho-ho-ho! You've weaken considerably! Easy pickings for Sogeking-sama!" Sogeking spoke, holding Kabuto before him and Dalk and stretching the elastic back to prepare for an attack. "Hissatsu: Kemori Boshi!(Sure Kill: Smoke Star)"

A ball was sent flying from the weapon towards Dalk, releasing a smokescreen that blinded the priest's senses of sight. 'What is this!? I can't see!'

"Satsu: Tamago Boshi!" Was what he heard next, as something splattered on his face. After taking a while to smell it he realized it was a rotten egg. Dalk practically puked.

"Disgusting! How can you use something like this!?" Dalk shouted, irritated by Sogeking's weird way to fight. Dalk wandered around the disappearing smoked area, trying to get his senses back.

After a minute Dalk finally was able to see, and spotted Sogeking standing atop the hill. "Out of tricks? Huh?" Dalk looked around and saw that the air was fuzzy, as if another smoke screen was around. Dalk looked below him and saw a tiny shell emitting gas from its opening.

"Breath Dial. You didn't smell it because of the egg." Sogeking spoke, getting himself ready to fire another attack it seems. "Now perish before Kabuto's power.

Hissatsu: Firebird Star!!"

A spiraling ball of fire came flying after Dalk, which quickly turned into a phoenix ablaze. The firebird went flying after the monk, just as the entire field was lit up. Soon everything was blown up, causing an incredible explosion.

Seconds later the smoke began to clear up, and Dalk was shown facedown on the ground, trying to move. He was unable to, and Sogeking was seen unharmed. "Ho-ho-ho. Another victory for Sogeking.

_Sogeki no shima de, umareta ore wa._"

(On an island of snipers, I was born.)

"Fool!" Dalk spat out, trying his best to rise up from the ground and interrupting his song. "You're not as weak as I thought...but don't think I'm gonna let you win this-"

Sogeking jumped down from where he stood, and landed on Dalk's back. The priest yelled out in pain. "Now, you are to tell me where your ship is!"

"Heh," Dalk spat out, not planning on following this sniper king's whims. "Like I'll betray my captain. I'd rather die!"

Dalk then bites down on his tongue, chomping off the front half and causing a massive amount of blood to be released from the other half. This was an automatic death sentence, for he lost so much blood he died. There was nothing Sogeking could do. But as the priest passed away, his body turned to dust and scattered into the wind.

"What is this about? Oh well, gotta find the others." Sogeking then removes his mask, showing himself as Usopp. Usopp walked onward towards the Sunny Go, hoping to think up a plan there with the others.

Middle of The Forest...

"Damn that stupid hippo! He made me lose track of where Luffy was." Zoro muttered, wrapping his bandanna around his left arm. Beside him was Robin, who was to make sure he doesn't get lost, again. She was rather enjoying his company too.

"I don't think it's so bad, Zoro. At least you're alive." Robin said with a smile, bringing distill to Zoro.

'Why is she always smiling when she's around me? It's unnerving...how do I know that word?'

"Let's see; Thousand Sunny Go should be around here somewhere." Franky muttered to himself, as he wandered through the forest.

"I wonder where the others are." Usopp asked himself, trying his best to think of a way to find his friends and Luffy as well. 'And now that I think about it, who was that guy back then with Luffy?'

The four of them came together in a bright spot in the forest. "Oh, Franky! Zoro! Robin!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoro asked the other two. Robin made a sudden frown.

"I just got down beating down on a priest after meeting Luffy and some other guy with red hair." Usopp spoke, looking towards them with a depressing look.

"You two?! I went against some freak dressed up like a bokudou.(Cowboy) Passed out before I could get answers from him." Franky spoke this time, remembering his experience with the ignorant cowboy.

"I just got finished with some asshole wearing a samurai outfit and turned into a stupid hippo. He's dead." Zoro spoke, thinking back to the evil samurai he and Robin finished off a while ago.

"Damn. We have to find Luffy and that other guy! He must be heading off to that guy's ship." Usopp stated, thinking of how to handle this situation.

"Mugiwara and that other guy could be anywhere by now. If only we had a clue..."

"Is that a clue?" Robin asked the others, gathering their attention. They all soon noticed she was refering to a large bee. This was no ordinary bee; it's eyes were red and seeable, and it was at a size more than twice the normal size of a bee.

The bee flew away from them, but kept a managable pace so the others could still see it.

"We better follow it. It's obviously not a normal bee, and it's not trying to lose us." Robin said, already coming up with a plan before the others. She then ran off after the bee, hoping the others would follow.

"Well, at least Nico Robin knows what she's doiing." Franky then ran after her, followed behind by Zoro and Usopp.

'What the hell is that thing? And is it actually helping us?' Zoro thought to himself, thinking intensely about the large bee.

The Insatiable...

"Tsume no Chishio!" Multiple crimson shuriken were flung after Kenshin, who ran along the walls of the ship to avoid the attacks. The last one sliced through a wooden wall, leaving no more coming after him.

"Is that it? That's all the incredible Nikolai can do?" Kenshin taunted the villianous pirate. In truth he was rather hesitant to allow himself to get hurt, especially with him still inside of the ship where the sun couldn't touch him.

"Oh really?" Nikolai spoke, snickering to himself as he stabbed his claws into his shoulders. "This is just the beginning!"

"Rainbow Veil!" His body began to glow with a rainbow bright aura. He placed his hands around his katana, getting ready for battle.

"Satsubatsu Chishou!(Savage Blood Spear)" Upon slashing two blood colored spears came flying after Kenshin, who prepared himself with his Rainbow Veil.

"Bakunijiha!(Explosive Rainbow Wave)" Kenshin drew his blade, slicing at the bloody spears at a certain place. The attack he made released a hurricane of rainbow light, which twisted and turned Nikolai's attack around and back lashed it at him.

The bloody rainbow twister went straight into Nikolai's gut, blasting him backwards and through the walls of the ship. Kenshin's Rainbow Veil disappeared, and left him tired on the ground. 'Damn. Forgot about the dangers of that move. The Niji Niji no Mi should be enough to keep him down.'

Kenshin then turns back around, and runs up the steps to outside the ship. Upon reaching the bow he saw that the sun was still hidden within the clouds. He came to where he last left Luffy and Nami, and stiffened. 'Damn. I didn't think she would do that.'

End Chapter...

Manabu: Well, this was my first narrated chapter. Tell me how I did please on my first day on the job. I don't know what goes on in Space Hero's mind, but I trust my creator...although I don't have a story yet.

Oh well. I'll be waiting next chapter for you all, so be sure to read and review like I wish for you to. You don't have to if you want, but it is something that helps us get through the day and encourages Space Hero to make more chapters.

Not only that, but everytime you don't review a story that you read, Space Hero will gas a cat girl.

(A squad of young adult aged cat girls appear from behind the curtains and scream in a scared, yet cute way.)

All the cat girls: You meanie! Stop killing us!

Manabu flinched then jumped back, saying, "Don't blame me! Author's the one killing you! Please free me from these cat girls by reviewing!"


	5. Romance Among Pirates! Vampire Effect!

**Nami's Fiance**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Kenshin and the ocs.

The scene goes to a japanese style house in Feudal times, with humans walking around outside and such doing whatever it is they are doing. Inside the house and into a bedroom is Manabu, who is standing by the window looking outside. Manabu then notices that the reader is around.

Manabu: EH?! What are you doing here?! You're suppose to wait downstairs!! Oh well. Today's chapter will have Luffy starting his battle against Nikolai, and an awesome transformation will occur. Hopefully we'll get down to that confession and see what else Kenshin can do.

Suddenly a cat girl in a black bra and panties rose from under his bed covers. This cat girl had blue ears and a tail.

Ao Neko: Manabu, who are you talking to?

Manabu turns back around and freaks out at her appearance.

Manabu: Get back down! You'll give the readers the wrong idea!

A second cat girl with red ears and a tail came from under the covers next to the blue one. She had a white bra and undies set.

Aka Neko: What's going on? Manabu, is Space Hero gonna spare us yet?

Manabu turns to the readers and blushes slightly.

Manabu: This isn't what it looks like. They need a place to stay before Space Hero gives up capturing them and the last chapter is up. And since the original two ocs are in the story I'm using their place...I just hope no more show up...

More showed up

_**Romance Among Pirates! The Vampire Effect's Affect!**_

Luffy held his arm in pain, as blood leaked down from where he grasped it onto the ground. He stood before the woman he loved who was now trying to kill him, wielding a wakizashi with both hands. "Nami, don't worry. I'll save you."

She didn't make much of a reaction to his words, instead held her sword high above her head and got ready to chop him into pieces. Without any weapons to block with he was in a bit of trouble. As he turned to his left he saw the Climatact still on the ground, and realized it would be good enough. Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed the staff, then snapped his arm in place to block the sword with the weapon.

He had little idea on how to use it but he was still gonna. "I'm sorry, Nami. But I have to use your weapon." He said to her, a look of determination he was known for showing appeared upon his face.

Nami pulls her sword back and slashes at him again. Luffy blocks each strike with sympathetic swings of the Perfect Climatact. He was hesitant to fight back, but not only did he not want to get hurt but Nami was much more important to him.

Luffy continued to block attacks while trying to convince her back to normal, "Nami! Snap out of it! You're acting like an idiot," but it didn't work. She just procceeded to staring at him with dazed and evil eyes.

Kenshin was standing above on the ship, watching them fight their battle. "What's that idiot doing!? I told him to stall at least!"

"Hey, pay attention!" Nikolai came up from behind Kenshin and scratched his right hand at his face. Kenshin turned around to notice him but subsequently grew a three claw mark on his face with blood shooting out from the wound. The attack also knocked Kenshin to the figurehead of the ship, though he stood his ground.

Nikolai made another scratch attack on Kenshin's body, but was blocked when he drew his katana and intercepted the nails. Kenshin then jumped off the figurehead and onto the battlefield where Nami and Luffy were fighting, sliding across the muddy port and bracing for the fall. Upon looking up he saw Nikolai levitating above the ship.

"Is that it Kenshin?! I suspected this from a wimpy kid without a Bounty! Chikei!(Blood Whip)" His right index and middle finger made a cracking sound as he flexed them, separating them from the other fingers, and thumb. The nails glowed red like a crimson sky, and upon slashing at Kenshin he released a blood red whip.

Kenshin held his sword up near his face to effortlessly block the blow, which scratched the surface. Nikolai made another swing, maiming his sword again and knocking it away. The sword spun in the air until it struck the ground with a 'ting'.

Kenshin was shocked by his sword leaving his hands so much that he didn't notice the whip make another swing. The attack sliced his right shoulder, releasing blood onto the ground. Kenshin ignored the pain and stared up at the floating vampire.

"Stupid..." Kenshin cursed himself for being caught off guard. Usually he's never this distracted during a fight, unless there was meat around. Then again he was always one to worry about others.

"Oi, wimp! What do you plan to do now? In a few moments my beloved Nami will slay that yarou, and you'll be the only one left to test my new Vampire Effect." Nikolai descends below to face his former crewmate, both hands stuck in his pockets.

"Is that all you talk about? I'm sick of you and your obsessions." Kenshin spoke, then ran after his sword. He saw Nikolai running along side him, matching his speed. The two were still oblivious to Luffy and Nami fighting.

Luffy finally was able to knock her sword out of her hand, having it fly into the air and stick into the nose of the ship. Nami fell down once again, and Luffy threw away the Climatact for having no more use for it. He ran up to her in an attempt to keep her in place, but suddenly a blade hidden in her wrist came out. She quickly swiped at Luffy's face, leaving a vertical scar down his eye where his scar was to resemble a cross.

Blood poured out from his wound as Luffy was forced to back off. "Nami, that was a sneaky trick. It's just like you to do something like this to some other bastard."

Kenshin had reached his katana and picked it up, then slashed at the upcoming vampire. Nikolai blocked with his fingernails, then stabbed his right hand at his stomach. Kenshin stepped his foot onto his gut, then made a 'jump', which pushed him away from Nikolai. Kenshin made a sliding hault and breathed heavily.

'I'm not fighting seriously at all. If the sun was up I would take this guy down within seconds with Rainbow Dragon...' He thought to himself, trying to find another way to stall until the sun came out fully. Nikolai made a swipe after Kenshin, who ducked under it and turned his body clockwise, having the bottom of his right foot come straight into the vampire's right cheek. Nikolai flew backwards for a minute, then regained his grounds just as quickly.

Nami lunged around Luffy with her hidden blade ready for another attack. Luffy side-stepped the attack and grabbed onto her same arm, but had his left arm cut by the blade. Mugiwara pulled her arm away from her side and tried to throw a punch at her face. He couldn't do it though, for even if she was possessed he just couldn't bring himself to cause the woman he cared for so deeply harm. His hault though allowed the possessed woman to wrap her left arm around Luffy.

Luffy was surprised by her actions, but remained calm and serene; if ever possible. "Nami..."

Her eyes began to regain their color and original texture. It was as if Nikolai's spell over her had somehow lost its grip. She stared up at Luffy's black dots, which also pass for his iris', and tears slowly formed under her eyes. "Luffy...is that you?"

"Nami, you're back!?" Luffy wrapped her arms his kokaishi(navigator) in a loving embrace, feeling an uplifting happiness overwhelm his heart by her freedom. "Thank god! I'm so glad!!"

"Luffy, what happened to me?! Why am I here, and who did that to you!?" Nami found herself crying even more by the sight of the man she loved wielding that scar over his eye. She looked down at her arm and saw that she had a hidden blade on her left arm with blood surrounding it. "Please...tell me I didn't do this to you!!"

"Y-yes. That hage ka(crackhead mosquito), I won't let him control you anymore." Nami took a while to look at his body, and gasped at the wounds implanted on his arms. She figured that it was her doing, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Nami would never want to hurt Luffy to the point of death!

Her tears just kept on coming; a waterfall of sadness poured down on the two of them. "Nami, please stop crying. I don't want you to feel this pain!"

Nikolai had stopped his approach towards Kenshin and took a look at Nami. He was incredibly shocked to realize that she somehow overcame the vampire implantment over her. "She...overcame it. But that's impossible; I sucked her blood!! How did she hault the spell!?"

"Heh." Kenshin chuckled to himself, finding the situation a bit funny. "I guess all my beating you down is weakening your hold on your victims...which means all I need to do is knock you unconscious and the others will revert to normal. So in that cause..."

"In that case what?" Nikolai held his hand at Nami. At the same time his eyes started to glow blood red, resignating with Nami's eyes going back to red as well. "Don't get so overconfident just because you found a single loophole to victory; I can just as easily force the woman back into submission through telepathy alone."

Nami released Luffy from her grip and grasped her skull with both hands. She was trying her best not to lose control, but it was too hard for her to do, despite her intellect. More tears came down her eyes. "Luffy! Get away! I don't want to hurt you anymore!!"

"Nami!" Luffy ran up to Nami, who was trailing towards her wakizashi that she dropped before. In her mind, the same words kept emitting throughout her brain. _Kill him! Pick up the sword and kill him!_

She kept fighting back. 'No! I won't do it! I love him!!'

_Too bad. You have no say in the manner!!_

'Please, don't make me do this!!'

"Nami, what's wrong!?" Luffy yelled at her, trying to find out what was going on with the woman. Nami soon stopped fidgeting, her hands dropping by her side. "Nami, are you ok?"

Luffy was probably unaware of the woman grabbing on the wakizashi's hilt, because he was still worried about her sake. The now repossessed Nami swung her shortened blade at the rubberman, knocking him down. She then stood over the pirate, heaving her wakizashi above his chest right where his heart would be. Luffy found himself staring into her eyes, not able to believe she was doing this despite being controlled.

"Nami, I always thought you were stronger than this. I thought you could fight against something like this...or is it that you don't think I can make you happy..." Luffy said to her.

Whether it was luck, his spell weakening, or the power of love between these two; the vampiric navigator had tears coming out her eyes. A few plopped onto his chest. "Luffy, please forgive me. I would never think that I would be the reason of your death. I'm sorry it ended this way..."

Luffy is surprised to discover that she was talking to him, but in this situation who knows how long it will last? "Nami, I'm sorry too, that I couldn't protect you from him. I feel ashamed...to be your fiance."

'I thought he made that up...is he flirting at a time like this?' Kenshin thought to himself, trying to figure out why someone who probably knows nothing about women and everything about meat, piracy, fighting and sleeping, making such romantic words at a time like this.

Nami was still crying her eyes out, and slowly struggling to make sure she doesn't let herself lose to Nikolai's vampiric control over her. "Luffy, you don't have to bring up something like that. You don't have to be something you don't-"

"But I want to." Luffy interrupted. This has brought Nami to widen her eyes in shock. Did he really mean that?

"Nami, I want to be your fiance. I'm sure there's a couple of things I don't understand, or will be able to. I don't even know what married couples are to do with one another; but I know that it makes you happy, and I want to bring that smile back everyday; the smile that warms my own heart."

"L-Luffy..." Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing; It was almost as if Luffy had feelings for her. And what a time to express them! This side of Luffy she's never seen before has caused her to blush. "Wh-what are you s-saying?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luffy was about to say something else, but a loud grunting noise stopped him.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL BOY!! KILL HIM NAMI!!" Nikolai roared, forcing more of his power into making the woman attack Luffy. He went so far to making her move that his eyes glowed blood red.

Nami's eyes grew red as well, and her teeth bore out like a shiny diamond. Her tears came out even more, as she cried, "I'm sorry, Luffy," and shoved her sword down Luffy's chest.

"Rikujoo Kooro!"

Six spears of rainbow light came from out of nowhere, and impaled Nami's waist area. Upon this her body was kept from moving, and the blade failed to reach Luffy's rubbery flesh.

The orange haired woman blinked twice, before her eyes slowly gained their brown coloring. "Luffy...you're still alive..."

Luffy was shocked at this too, but not to an extent where he would make an exaggerated look. "Luffy. Are you ok?"

Luffy turned to his left and saw that Kenshin was holding his hands towards Nami and him. The same hand was resignating with a rainbow veil. That's when Luffy realized what happened. "Kenshin, you stopped her from attacking me?"

"Shut up and move! I'm doing all I can to make sure she doesn't fight back!" Kenshin yelled at him. Luffy understood what he was doing, and wiggled out from under the woman.

"That's good-"

"If that's true, then you don't have the strength to fight back currently, right?" Nikolai's voice could be heard from behind Kenshin, and upon turning Kenshin saw the man lunging his claws at him.

The sharp nails pierced deep into his flesh, sprouting out from his back along with his hand. Blood came coughing out from his mouth, and wounds, as the struck warrior fell to the ground. Luffy quickly rose up and ran to his side, reering his fist for an attack.

"Kenshin! Get back, ka-yarou!" Luffy shot his fist at him like a pistol, but Nikolai jumped away with a much unrivaled speed. Luffy then stood by his side. "Kenshin! Are you ok?"

He made no response. His eyes were closed shut and unable to look. Kenshin was in a terrible position, but even like this his hand was still glowing with a rainbow aura.

'He's still alive! But how do I wake him?!' Luffy thought long and hard on how to have him brought back to consciousness. That's when he came up with the perfect idea!

Luffy stood above the red head, with his butt facing his nose. Straw hat then took in a deep breath, made a grunting sound, and-

ONARA!

Kenshin opened his eyes in a haste, then sniffed in whatever he was smelling. His eyes widened in comedic fashion, as he realized what it was; It smelled like fart!

Looking up he saw Luffy's butt in his face, and paled even more. He made no hesitation to kicking the rubberman in his face, sending him tumbling backwards. Kenshin rose up quickly, freely ignoring his own wounds. "OI!! What the hell were you thinking with your ass in my face?! I don't do Dirty Sanchez!!"

Luffy rose up. "What does that mean!?"

"I don't know! But for you to fart in my mouth is disgusting!!"

"Well what was I suppose to do?!"

"PUNCH ME! KICK ME! SLAP ME WITH A WINE BOTTLE!! FARTING IS NOT GOOD SOMETHING YOU DO TO NAKAMA!!" Oblivious to the fact that Nikolai was wiping both his hands with blood the two pirates squabbled in rage.

"Slap? I'm not sure guys are suppose to slap other guys; hage ga?"

"Are you calling me bald!?"

"Neh?! I said 'crackhead', not 'baldy'! Look deeper into the words!"

"LOOK HERE, YOU RE-"

"Oi, fools. How long are you gonna continue your Kodak moment?" Nikolai spoke in a stern voice. Both pirates turned to face him, and were mad enough already without him entering their conversation. "It's surprising enough that you're still alive, but that does not matter to me; for I can just kill you again."

Kenshin turned to face him. "Hey, asshole! You realize who you're talking to like that?! What makes you think you can beat the two of us?!"

Nikolai points at Luffy, or his chest to be exact. "Mugiwara is already in a searing amount of pain because of Nami. There is no way he'll be able to fight against me at full strength. And you..."

"What about me?"

"...you already have suffered from an attack from me, and it has left you like this. There is no way you'll be able to fight me AND keep my precious Nami from killing the boy." At Nikolai's thoughtful words both Luffy and Kenshin were astonished, mostly because he was right. Kenshin was too busy sealing the mikan haired woman's movements with Rikujoo Kooro, and to let up would only mean another foe to fight. He was beginning to wonder why it wouldn't work on males...

"The minute I kill you two I'll reduce your nakama to pathetic foot servants...and Nami...will become my slave.

no...my wife." Nikolai made a danger prone laugh that would be noticable as Don Krieg's, or Kenpachi's.

"You little bi-"

Luffy stood up on both feet, with his eyes shadowed by the darkness under his hat. Just seeing this made Kenshin stop talking, like witnessing an ominous presence appear before him. King Deviluke had nothing on this guy. Luffy approached Nami; his powerful posture never wavering.

Nami turned her eyes to face him, gaping at his strong look. It was the same as when he saw her crying because of what Arlong did, or when they were alone on Maxim with Enel. "L-Luffy?"

Luffy's eye were finally seeable from under the shadow of his hat, though his other eye was closed due to the wound she inflicted on him, but even still his look was ever stronger than before. But what made her cry again was when he leaned in closer to her left ear, and mouthed words out. After that he walked towards Nikolai, gripping his hat with one hand.

"Eh? You're not seriously gonna fight me. A fool like you?" Luffy stopped about a foot away from Nikolai, and he was incredibly mad. This was evident by how dilated his eye was.

Almost in the blink of an eye, no pun intended, his fist shot forward at Nikolai. The arm stretched out, going straight for his skull. Nikolai didn't seem phased by this, simply moving to the side to dodge the attack.

"This must be the power of a Devil's Fruit. Even so this one seems weak. You can never beat me with such a foolish-" Luffy flicked his hat off with his free hand's thumb, letting it float gently in the air. The stretched out arm pulled back and grabbed onto Nikolai. Luffy pulled himself closer and grabbed onto the vampire with both hands.

"Gomu Gomu no-" Luffy rolled his legs, and part of his body, up like a Fruit by the Foot.

Nikolai was astonished by this ability, especially when his legs snapped tight onto his waist. "What the hell?!" Luffy then began to unreel himself, releasing his arms and spinning the rest of his body back into place.

"-BOWGUN!!" Luffy stopped so suddenly by grabbing onto the ground, and launching Nikolai into the sky with his feet. The speed and velocity of the throw made Nikolai's cheeks, eyelids, and tongue flap. Nikolai began to slow down though, due to his own powers.

Luffy wasn't having it though; Sucking in air Luffy inflated himself like a balloon, then spun his body around. Upon blowing on the ground he blasted off into the air, blowing himself into the sky while spinning due to already twisting himself. Upon reaching Nikolai, who had already slowed down enough to fly back down, Luffy was still spin but had a fist ready for punching.

Back on Terra Firma, Luffy's hat began to descend to the ground. "Gomu Gomu no-"

"Enough of this bullshit! Satsubatsu; Sanrei Tesso(Bloodthirsty Soul Scattering Claws of Steel)" Nikolai reaped his claws across the air before him, releasing energy of blood red colors in the form of slashes similar to Tsume no Chishio. Luffy came close to the attack, but didn't feel any fear.

The straw hat landed on top of Nami's head, causing her to gasp, the instant he shot his fist up, shouting, "STORM!!"

Luffy's arm broke through the claws of blood, receiving minimum cuts across its flesh. The fist itself made contact with Nikolai's cheekbone, then quickly retracted back. Suddenly a multitude of fists came flying at Nikolai, striking and impacting the vampire's body. Blood rapidly was spat out from his mouth.

Nikolai was sent soaring into the sky by one final punch, his eyes showing only a hollowed whiteness within. Luffy's arm came flying back to him, snapping into place. Luffy descended into the ground, plopping on his back in pain. Kenshin, still holding Nami in place, looked upon the sight Luffy created with amazement, never before seeing such a magnificent sight without having to do them.

"Luffy!" Kenshin and Nami yelled out. Nikolai crashed into the ground minutes later, but who gives a damn? Kenshin ran up to Luffy's body, lifting him up in a sitting position.

"Are you ok? That was kinda intense even for you..." Kenshin spoke, still admiring Luffy's fighting ability.

Luffy though didn't smile, as if he knew that his fight wasn't over. "He's not dead yet."

Kenshin looked to his left and saw that Nikolai was still standing tall, but with blood all over his lips and coming out his nose.

"Nobody makes me bleed my own blood except me! You won't receive an ounce of yurushi(forgiveness) from me anymore!" Nikolai roared out in anger.

"Uh, I don't think 'bleed' is used in this sort of-"

"Fuck you! Nobody asked your ass!" Nikolai pulls out a shiny metal orb from his pocket, allowing it to float in front of his eyes.

Luffy was amazed by its appearance, even as he rose up, and Kenshin became distill. "You're planning on using that?"

"It seems to take chance against you would be foolish, leaving me to kill you with all my power as the safest bet." The orb slowly dimmed down its glow, but was still floating in his hands.

"What's that thing?"

"It's a super potent drug that he made from the regurgitated blood of his victims. Upon swallowing it will give him a tremendous boost in power and speed and will alter his strength permanently." Kenshin's information about the Vampire Effect due to having seen it before astounded Luffy a bit, but didn't wipe the angry look on his face.

"Such a stupid tactic won't work on me. Release Nami from your control, and you'll only lose one lung!" Luffy threatened, standing back on his feet while wiping his left closed eyelid. Nikolai only laughed at his feeble threat.

"Such a wimp like you would never be able to surpass me." Nikolai stabbed a nail inside the orb, pulling out a drip of metallic blood, then licked it up.

"It's true; the Vampire Effect is very useful for boosting my strength, but that's not all. Part of this blood exists Nami's. When one is bitten by me, they lose their will power slowly, and will soon become a slave to me, whether they like to or not, forever. And it just so happens that it takes two hours for a permanent lockdown." This brought both Luffy and Kenshin to tense, and Nami herself to widen her eyes.

"Unless you can keep me unconscious you won't be able to save her. That last attack was only a fluke as I was caught off guard, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN ANYMORE!!" Nikolai begins to digest the metallic oozy orb, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as he starts to grasp it.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!!" Luffy stretched his arm out fast, hoping to take hold of the orb before he ate it. Nikolai foresaw this action and grabbed his hand, preventing him from even touching it.

"Like I'll forget your powers." Luffy pulled himself forward to his arm, quickly approaching the vampire up close. His free hand rose to grasp the Vampire Effect, but when he grabbed it, Nikolai's foot contacted with his gut. This sent Luffy flying backwards, as Nikolai released his hand, and the Vampire Effect to fly in the air.

Nikolai grasped the orb in his hand, then opened it up. But when he revealed it to himself, he saw that the damn thing was smaller. It was like a segment of the blood drug was removed from his possession. Looking ahead he saw Luffy facedown, rising up to face him. In his hand he possessed a larger version of the Vampire Effect.

"You bastard, stealing most of it. Like someone without the Chishi Chishi no Mi can handle the Vampire Effect!

If you use it against me, you won't be able to control it. Even I don't know what happens when other humans devour one, especially one with the blood of 100 concentrated-"

Luffy ate the orb. Nikolai gaped in horror as did Kenshin. The red head even muttered, "That retard!"

For a minute nothing happened. "That's it? I don't feel any-" But then, Luffy felt weird inside. He was about to throw up, but held it inside. The pain brought Mugiwara to his knees. Nikolai sighed in disappointment.

"Damn him..." The vampire swallowed his own amount, and felt the same as Luffy. His pain though wasn't as morbid, as he was still standing. It soon ended and he stood tall, releasing a monstrous roar into the sky. His blood shot eyes turned completely red, all his teteth sharpened and his muscles grew larger and tensed up.

For Luffy, he was still on the ground, but wide awake. His left eye opened back up, revealing a completely healed eye. Both pupils enlarged, gaining defining details not seen in most One Piece males, if not all. Each eye had blue yolk, the white stuff, with a red pupil that slitted into a demonic way. His hair changed colors, turning bleach white, and blue marks began to appear across his face, right between his left eye and his nose. These markings had vein-like resemblances, almost like his body had some sort of corruption in it.

The white haired boy stood straight up, well actually levitated up onto his feet the way some vampires do. The vampiric captain took a single look at Nikolai, then opened his mouth wide in a snarl to reveal sharp canines.

Nikolai was impressed with his appearance, Kenshin was totally amazed by his appearance to the point where his teeth comically fell out, and Nami paled in fear as Luffy has changed into something to be afraid of. "L-Luffy..."

"_**What a nice growl. You're really changed, haven't you Mugiwara?" **_Nikolai commented on his appearance. He awaited a response from the transformed pirate, but only received another growl.

**_"What's this? Can't talk? You're nothing but a mindless beast-"_**

Nikolai was about to finish his words, but was stopped when a fist came slamming into his face at high speed. He was flown back into his ship, leaving a big hole in it, as Luffy's arm retracted back. The voracious Luffy made growling noises, as if trying to make out words.

"Yo-Yo-Yoka-Yokai Luffy!" He made out, roaring the full name out finally. The white haired pirate got down on all fours, representing a panther, or a wolf, getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"HE LOOKS SO COOL!!" Kenshin screamed, stars glittering over his eyes.

"Ano..." A female voice spoke. Kenshin turned around and saw Nami facing him, still under the spell of Rikujo Kooro. "Who are you, and why did you help me? I don't remember you being a part of his crew before I left."

"Eh? Oh, I joined only two weeks ago; needed some pirates to practice my skills with and mooch off of before I joined a true crew. To be honest, I had to do alot of work to get approval, especially handing one of them a flame dial and burn bazooka that can easily-"

"Nani!?" Nami interrupted him, trying to understand how he knew what a flame dial was. "How do you have one of those?"

"I visited Skypiea two years ago. I needed to h...you know what, that's not important." Kenshin mused over if he should tell them what was up with him, but decided against it in the end. He then turned back to the deranged Luffy. "He always like this?"

"Luffy, became a monster...I can't believe he did this...for me..." Nami felt entirely guilty over Luffy's transformation.

"Uh huh. Why are you so aggravated about it? It's not like you love him back..." Kenshin then paused a bit, thinking about the situation clearly for a minute. Nami turned away to blush, hoping not to have her secret exposed by some stranger.

"Hey wait! You do, don't you!?"

_End Chapter..._

Manabu: Well that was a hard chapter to do. I can't believe he ate it...anyway, please remember to read and review, or-

The door opens from behind him, and in steps Haou holding some bags.

Manabu: HAOU?! What are you doing here?! I thought you had to stay out of this omake because of you being in the story!

Haou: Well I'm not really gonna be in any One Piece chapters for a while, so he sent me to help you. Anyway, why does the place smell like pussy?

Manabu paled in fear, blushing as well in fear of allowing him to find out. Haou looked on the floor and saw panties on the ground.

Haou: I can't believe you're this perverted.

Manabu: I am not a pervert!!

A cat girl with blue ears and tail came out from the bedroom stark naked, scratching her eyes to adjust to the sun's light. She had a name tag with 'Kotegawa' written on it.

Kotegawa: Huh, Manabu. Who's this guy, and why was the door locked?

Haou turned to face the accused ecchi Manabu, who blushed in embarrassment.

Manabu: I can explain that; I'm letting a group of Cat Girls sleep here so Space Hero doesn't kill them!

Haou: And as a bonus you'll be getting sex for helping them...teenagers are always the most perverted.

Manabu: I AM NOT A PERVERT!!


	6. The Powers of The Niji Niji no Mi!

**_Nami's Fiance_**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does, while I only claim ownership over my original characters.

Haou: A-hahahaha-ha!! I have finally completed my greatest masterpiece: The Hargate! With this I can send those cat girls to a new planet for their own safely away from Space Hero's wrath!  
Manabu: Looks like a Stargate to me.

Haou: It's the Hargate; 'H'. I am not getting sued!! I even put up a copyright claim for this Hargate.

Manabu: Are you sure? I'm pretty sure it's a Stargate.

Haou: It's a Hargate! There is no way I got this from that movie, that syndicated series based on the movie, or the sequels and side stories that were based on the series based on the movie!!

Manabu:...but damn, that was a good movie.

Haou: I know. Let's go watch it now!  
Manabu: What about the chapter?

Haou: Oh yeah...

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Luffy's Echoing Heart: The Power of The Rainbow Rainbow Fruit!**_

* * *

"You love that guy, right?" Kenshin asks Nami, who was still under the influence of both Nikolai's powers and the Rikujoo Kooro. She finds herself nodding yes, agreeing to her own love for the Straw Hat boy.

Luffy lunges after Nikolai, snarling like the ferocious beast he's become. The vampire jabs his hand straight at the rubber boy and grabs his vest collar. He then tosses the boy behind him, throwing him far off.

Still in mid air Luffy throws a rapid flurry of punches at Nikolai, the Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, who evades through exaggerated dips, ducks and dodges. Luffy finally lands on his feet, and stretches one hand back, then throws the other forward to pierce through the monster's chest due to the sharp nails.

Nikolai steps to the left to evade the blow and grabs the still stretched out arm. "Since your arm is a big problem, I'll slice it off!!" He raises his free hand up into the air, preparing to leave Luffy one arm short.

But the captain of the Mugiwara pirates had other plans; Luffy's other arm twists around like a tornado, while he pulls himself closer to Nikolai. Before the Vampire could deal the blow, he is greeted by a twisting sensation in his gut.

Luffy's fist is still spinning in his stomach, until it finally blows Nikolai away. Blood shoots out of his mouth as he spin-skids across the ground, until he crashes into a boulder. Upon impact Nikolai annihilates the boulder, reducing it to smoke and rubble. Luffy jumps up and down from where he stood like some excited monkey, trying his best to speak words out.

Nikolai bursts out from where he crashed, and comes towards the rubber monkey. Luffy stops jumping up and down, and prepares for round 2. Nikolai wipes his nails in blood from his mouth, and releases Tsume no Chishio, sending multiple shurikenlike blades at Luffy.

Luffy takes the hit full on, but does not flinch even the slightest. In-fact, he runs head on into the attack, having his arms and legs and cheeks become scarred by the blades. He comes before Nikolai, catching him off guard. Luffy then rakes his sharp nails across the vampire's face, leaving three slash marks on his face.

The vampire was knocked far into the ground, sliding down into the mucky ground. Luffy stands up proudly, looking at his claws intently. He then licks his fingers, savoring the blood he took out from the vampire's body.

'Why do I feel this way? When I did that, it felt good...I need...to kill...' Inside his mind it feels like Luffy was struggling against something, as if he possesses a secondary force within his body trying to take control.

"Luffy..." Nami mutters, finding herself worried over the man's behavior. This was totally different from the Luffy she's come to love; Luffy enjoyed doing that. His fighting stance has changed, if only slightly, but it resonated especially with how vicious he has become.

Nami couldn't stand back and watch anymore. "Whoever you are, please let me go!"

"I can't do that; The minute I do you'll try and kill that boy." Kenshin claims, picking his teeth as he watches the brawl go on.

Luffy rushes up to the still fallen vampire, and stretches his foot high into the air. Nikolai rises up from the ground and injects his left arm into Luffy's chest cavity. Of course the rubberman was not fazed by the pain at all, having an ever growing malicious look appear on his face.

"You find death funny?!" Nikolai comments, then releases a Tsume no Chishio upon removal of his hand to deliver probably fatal direct blows to Luffy's chest. Luffy flings backward, but thankfully his foot had come down and slammed into Nikolai's skull. He falls face first into the earth, a torrent of blood shooting up from where he stayed.

Luffy's leg retracts back to him, spotted with the blood of the rose colored vampire back there. Luffy didn't know this as well, but the wounds he gained from the bloody shurikens were healing instantly. Standing back up Luffy waltz towards the horribly wounded vampire, who was trying his best to stand and fight. Luffy chuckles as he spots Nikolai's body, and begins to rapidly jab his clawed hands into the unconscious pirate. After his hands were totally stained red he halts with Nikolai's destruction, and turns to face Nami with a smirk.

His humor towards mutilating a body causes Nami to stare in fright, scared of seeing Luffy this way. 'Luffy...please turn back. Turn back into who you were!'

"Luffy!"

"Captain-san!"

"Luffy!"

"Mugiwara!"

These words came from the mouths of four different people who have arrived in time, in order; Usopp, Robin, Zoro and Franky. They stood far off from Nami and Kenshin and were shocked to find what has happened.

"Every one came, but where's Sanji-kun and Chopper?" Nami wonders about the rest of the crew, and would have mentioned Brook if he wasn't put in that position before.

Luffy turns his attention towards the newcomers, and grows a more ferocious sight in his eyes. His four crewmembers stare at him in shock.

"Luffy?! What happened to you!?" Usopp asks him, to which Luffy snarls at his friends. This causes the sniper to jump back in fright, and hide behind Zoro. 'What's with the scary look!?'

"You're gonna have to knock Luffy out to get him back. It seems he has little recollection of anything now." Kenshin says, gathering the attention of the four pirates. Robin takes a look at him and gasps.

"Who the hell are you!?" Franky asks the kimono wearing red head. Kenshin smiles while waving towards the group, just as Zoro notices Nami stuck between six rainbow pillars.

"Oi, Nami! What happened to you!?" Zoro calls out, grasping her attention.

"Zoro! Robin! Go help Luffy! He's not himself now!!" Nami pleads to them. Zoro pulls on one of his swords but Robin was still staring at Kenshin.

He had just noticed this. "Eh? What are you staring at?"

"...you. Are you perhaps..Kenshin?" She asks him, to which he blinks in shock. In-fact as he looks at this woman he begins to discover that she was actually quite familiar.

"Nico Robin...you know this guy?" Franky asks her. Robin was about to answer the cyborg when Luffy comes charging at his nakama.

"Fight!!" Luffy yells, shooting his fist after his friends. They jump away in time, escaping the immense pain they would have received from the attack.

Kenshin pulls his sword out from its sheath and rushes over to Luffy. He was about to attack Luffy when Nami yells, "Don't hurt him!"

This causes Kenshin to flinch and hault his action, as Luffy launches his foot at Kenshin's face which sends him into the ground. Zoro takes out his three swords, but leaves them in their sheaths.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro flies at Luffy with as much speed as possible, and strikes the demonic pirate. Luffy though blocks, by simply extending his hand to trap the swords where they connect. Luffy then lifts the swordsman into the air and lets him go. Luffy next makes a slow spin in the air and stabs his foot into Zoro's face.

Zoro is sent soaring into the air, his neck almost dislocating from the attack, and lands painfully near the others. "Zoro!" Robin bows down near Zoro to try and help him up, but was shocked to find him unconscious.

"We have to stop Mugiwara before he ends up killing someone!" Franky holds his right hand forward and points his index finger at his captain. Uncorking the finger his arms grow bigger in size. 'I have to take him out in this one shot...'

"Coup de Vent!" He fires a blast of wind at Luffy, blowing him backwards at a high speed. Luffy crashes into the Insatiable, causing the front part to explode.

Franky screws his finger back in place, looking at where Luffy should still be. "Nico Robin, can you check if Mugiwara is ok?"

"Ok." Robin was just about to use her powers to see Luffy from the safety of away from the ship, when Luffy comes flying out from and after Franky. His head strikes Franky's gut, causing blood to shoot out from the cyborg's mouth.

"Franky-san!" Luffy then lands and makes a spin, slamming the heel of his foot into Franky's jaw. Franky flies sideways into the ground, sliding until he hits a tree and breaks through it.

"Fight! Fight!!" Luffy growls. He creeps over to Franky to finish him off, but Robin holds her hands together and summons multiple hands on his body.

"Tres Fluer!" The hands grip onto Luffy, preventing him from being able to move his limbs. One of them pushes his head backwards until it was leveled with his chest.

Robin then runs up to him, pushing his head down all the way while saying, "Clutch!" Of course Luffy only bounces unharmed.

"It didn't work?" Nami was frantically shocked to find this, but after thinking about it carefully she realizes it was logical; being made of rubber Luffy's bones can't snap no matter how much he's bent! Luffy is practically one of the only people who can survive something like that.

"...Now that I think about it she does seems familiar..." Kenshin thinks, looking at the woman.

The hands plaging Luffy's body leaves him, and he is finally able to move his body. Luffy turns towards Robin, who backs away in fear. Nami shouts, "Luffy!"

"I can't let you go. You'll just grab that sword and kill him like last time." Kenshin says to her, rising up quickly from the ground. Nami turns towards the red head.

"Please let me go! I want to help him!!" Nami shouts, as Luffy continues to creep towards Robin.

"...I'm sorry, but how do I know N-" Kenshin looks to where Nikolai was, and feels sweat coming down his hair. 'Oh yeah. He's unconscious...'

"Alright, I'll set you free." Kenshin holds his hands forward and releases the six rod prison from Nami. The glow from his hands disappears too. Nami does not hesitate to run after Luffy, just as his sharp nails rise to claw into Robin.

Just as he was about to deliver a blow to her, Nami comes up from behind and runs her arms around Luffy's chest. The pirate turns around and looks at Nami with rage in his eyes, but doesn't react when he sees her brown eyes looking up at her.

"Luffy...please calm down...you won. You don't need to fight anymore." She whispers in his ears. Luffy feels himself calming down as he looks upon her, the rage in his eyes ceasing slowly.

"Luffy..." Luffy turns completely towards the navigator, his teeth retracting back into his mouth.

POW!!

Nami slams her fist directly into his skull, having the rubberman kiss the dirty earth. After a few seconds Luffy shoots his face back up screaming, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Luffy..." Nami drops down in front of Luffy on her knees, noticing his face has reverted back to normal. The marks on his neck and face were gone, his teeth were back to normal, and his wounds were all healed. She then flung her arms around him again, digging her head into his chest. "Thank goodness!"

Luffy feels himself blushing, looking down at her. She was as red as he was as well, with tears falling down her face. "Nami...you're crying..."

"Idiot...you're the reason I'm crying..." Nami then realizes she was crying, then blushes out of embarrassment and removes herself from around him. She looks up at Luffy.

"Luffy, what happened to you? You were just out of it for a minute." Nami says to him, as Luffy blinks cluelessly.

"I did? I don't remember what happened..." Luffy really didn't know what he did; checking the scenary he spots Zoro on the ground with Robin running up to him, Franky unconscious and in the woods and Usopp passed out.

Kenshin sheaths away his katana. "If you're unclear of the situation you did all that."

Luffy widens his eyes in shock. "I...I did?"

"YOU JERK!! Why would you tell him such a morbid thing!?" Nami screams at the red head. It seems she has a clear understanding of Luffy's feelings at that very moment, and realizes how bad he feels.

"Luffy, you were monstrous for a minute. Was it from-"

"GURAAAHH!!" A voracious and angry voice screams out. Nikolai rises up from the bloody, muddy ground and stares at both Luffy and Kenshin. His blood shot eyes continue to burn with rage for the humans who placed him in so much pain.

"Eh...you're still alive?" Luffy asks the red soaked vampire.

"Fuck you! There is no escape from me...I have decided to not allow either of you two to live..." Suddenly the blood soaking his body begins to rise up off of his body, taking the form of blood red bats. They resemble vampire bats of legends complete with glowing golden eyes. A few bats climb up on his body and screech out their battle cry.

The vampire bats all fly away off of his body and go after Kenshin, getting ready to swarm around the swordsman, "Tourou Nagashi!(Bleeding of the Wolf)"

Just as he was about to be surrounded the bats were suddenly sliced up by the rapid swings of swords. But these blades didn't come from Kenshin; no, when all the bats were destroyed the person shown to have killed them was an awaken Zoro.

"Zoro!" Luffy calls out, smiling with glee to realize that his First Mate wasn't too seriously injured. Zoro then sheaths his swords and walks over to Luffy.

Ka-POW!!

Luffy gets sent pummeling into the ground, bringing up a dust cloud upon impact. He rubs the back of his head slightly as he looks up at the angered marimo swordsman. "Neh, Zoro...what the hell was that for?!"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY, CRACKHEAD!!" Zoro curses at the retarded rubber man, anger marks popping up all over his face. Luffy stares with irritation at the boiling body worker.

Robin places her hand over her heart as a replacement for sighing in relief.

"More gnats...have come to the spider's nest..." The Straw Hats turn to face Nikolai, who was now clean of blood over his body.

His right hand rises up to his face just before his fingers snap. The woman from before comes to him from on top of the ship, bearing her teeth at the Straw Hats. "How may I serve you master?"

He didn't respond; the vampire captain only reveals his fangs to everyone, then grabs his assistant. He then sinks his teeth into her pale fish belly neck, drawing blood in an instant. As he sucks it away, the woman stares out into space in pain as Nami holds her hands to her mouth in fright.

Kenshin raises one of his eyebrows, Luffy drops his jaw, Zoro almost pukes, and Robin just stares. These were their initial reactions to witnessing Nikolai sucking blood.

The human mosquito continues to drain away her red fluids; soon her once pale, old man hair skin loses all color and becomes as wrinkled as a dried up piece of meat. Her hair swiftly loses its coloring and shoots up off her skull. Those once red plagued eyes disappear into white darkness before even the balls shrivel up faster than the rest of her body.

The blood drained from her body continues to the point where her body just explodes into dust, leaving nothing left behind for Nikolai to feast upon. "What a tasty little morsel she was...but she wasn't as delicious as Nami..."

"Nami!" Luffy gets in front of her and stands before her and Nikolai. The vampire chuckles deviously at the worn out captain.

"Don't think you can win this time. The Vampire Effect is only temporary for those without the Chishi Chishi no Mi. And now..." His muscles start to tense up and bulk; they quickly rip out from under his clothes along with the rest of his body. He enlarges in size enough to conquer over his ship even, and stares down at the rubber-man and his crew. His body grows blood red shades of hair all over, having it plague all over his body. The disease-like hair also makes it to his face, altering his skull and blackening his eyes as well. He soon takes on batlike qualities.

His ears become slant and pointy, his nose extends long enough to be called a snout, the fangs he is still proud of extend along with the rest of his teeth, and his arms and hands recede and lose some fingers, sharpening and becoming claws. Wings also grow underneath his arms.

"**_Dai Kyuuketsuki Henge: Chimori Ayashi_**!!(Grand Vampire Transformation: Blood Bat Demon)" Nikolai makes a sudden screech out into the sky, shaking the entire island and sending multiple birds living in the forests in flight.

Zoro grits his teeth and stares with a freaked out expression creeping up on his face. "What the hell is that?!"

Robin does nothing but looks on with dilated eyes and a tense vision. "It's a bat."

Nami grabs onto Luffy and hides in fear. "KYAAHH! How did he get so big!?"

Luffy and Kenshin are looking up at the vampire in amazement; stars were glittering around his eyes, their jaws are touching the ground, and their hands balled up and shake about jittery. "COOL!! DO IT AGAIN!!"

"ARE YOU TWO ON CRACK?!" Zoro and Nami yell at the guys.

"Mugiwara no Luffy...you have caused me trouble beyond comparison. What is it that Nami sees in you that made her stay with you?" Nikolai bellows out to the straw hat captain.

"Don't know."

"...Of course you don't...you're just a lucky fool who's found the end of his rope..." Nikolai brings his left claw up, then slams it at Luffy. Kenshin stands before Luffy alongside Zoro, wielding swords to block the claws.

"So...who the hell are you?" Zoro asks Kenshin. Kenshin just makes a smile.

"Me...I'm your newest crew member...Kenshi-san." Kenshin replies. Both swordsmen push back the grotesque arm, and make a slash at the arm.

Nikolai brings back his arm just as the wounds were produced, then smirks. "A little paper cut like this only works in my favor..." The blood around his arm begins to glow bright red, and completely surrounds his arm. Nikolai leaps into the air and flies up, having a good distance between him and the island.

"Chiseki Getsuha!(Blood Moon Blast)" The blood on his arm gathers to his palm, and glows brightly. It was a radiant setting sunlight that permeates throughout the world and clouds it with a deadly blood nightshade.

The ball then fires at the pirates in the form of a beam, looking to be strong enough to incinerate the entire coast. Kenshin jumps up in front of the beam, looking extremely tiny compared to the blast.

"Stop Kenshin! There's no way you'll be able to survive!!" Nami yells at him, but he was already to high up. Looking past the vampire he sees that the clouds around the sun have gone away, and light is fully enveloping the entire island.

Kenshin raises his right hand and has it make contact with the beam. "NIKOLAI!! There's something you should know!"

"What's this?! You're still alive?!" Nikolai puts more effort into the blast, but it still didn't push the red haired swordsman back.

"The Devil's Fruit powers I possess are from the Niji Niji no Mi; A Logia type that grants me the power of rainbow light. It's initial powers aren't that great during the night, but as long as the sun is out and light shines upon me..." His hand begins to glow brightly with rainbow light, enshrouding his body and the front of the beam.

'This power...is this what the crew feared the most out of him!?'

"...my powers are enhanced...Rainbow Flare Stream!!" The rainbow light swirls before the palm of his hand within the front of the beam, outshining the entire blood red radiance. Nikolai's attack blows up into a massive atomic explosion; The sky lights up with fireworks created by the after effects of the colliding powers.

The rainbow light didn't fade away though; seven streams of light collect into the sky and gather together. The seven lights start to take the form of wings with all seven colors; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink, and Orange.

Kenshin can be seen in between the two monster-sized wings, as they flap about and keep him levitated. "Honest Wings...I can now fight on pair with you," He says to Nikolai, as his wings radiate into the sky. Drawing his katana he soars at the bat for a powerful swipe.

"Yuuki D. Kenshin...I will kill you." Nikolai reaps his claw across the air, releasing a stronger Tsume no Chishio attack on Kenshin.

As he flies towards the attack the shuriken blades go straight through him, and don't even leave so much as a mark; no blood, no pain, no nothing like he was an illusion. Kenshin truly is a Logia type.

"Futile; as long as sunlight touches me all your attacks are useless against me. Time to be sent flying you stupid mosquito!" Kenshin lifts his katana into the sky and swings down at Nikolai. The devastating swing releases three separate beams of rainbow bright colors which go after Nikolai.

Nikolai bites down on his tongue then opens his mouth. He then releases his own beam of destruction, this one cloaked blood red like all the others, and has them impact the tri beams. What he didn't expect was to have the attack go through his own and pierce his chest.

Seconds later a large explosion could be heard, as another fireworks display was created from the attack. Two objects could be seen soaring away from the magnificent display. The first was Nikolai, who goes flying up into the sky. The second is Kenshin, who comes crashing down into the ground resembling a meteor. He slams into the earth right where the pirates are.

Luffy and Zoro walk to the crater where Kenshin is suppose to be, hoping he survived. Luffy notices Kenshin lying on the ground face down, his eyes closed. Zoro jumps into the hole and lifts him up by his head after turning him face up. "Oi, Rainbow! Wake up! Come on, don't die!"

"Is he dead?" Luffy asks him, just before Nami slams her fist into his skull.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT HIM DEAD?!"

Snoring could be heard later on coming from Kenshin's body. Zoro looks at him, and tenses up in rage. Dropping the red head he drags him out of the hole by his hair.

"He's just sleeping! This guy's dumber than our captain..." Zoro says out loud, tossing Kenshin out onto the ground by Robin. "Oi Robin, you said you knew this guy right? Who exa-"

"DAMMIT ALL!!" A voice screams out from above. Luffy and the others stare up into the sky and see Nikolai rocketing down at the group.

"Gear Second!" Luffy pumps his legs downward, having three segments appear on his legs. After allowing his legs to pump back up his skin starts to turn pinkish and steam emits out from his pours. Luffy jumps at high speed into the sky, right after his arms shoot backwards faster than a speeding bullet...

(Manabu: Was that a Superman reference?

(Haou: Hey stupid! Don't interrupt the story! We're almost done anyway!!)

(Manabu: I'm so sorry...)

Luffy comes right before Nikolai, just as his arms begin to retract to him. "Gomu Gomu no-"

Nikolai watches in fear as seconds later his life begins to flash before his eyes; as they do he starts to wonder how on earth he got into this line of work.

"-BAZOOKA!!" Luffy slams his hands into Nikolai's chest, causing a torrent of blood to shoot out his mouth. Nikolai is sent soaring across the sky, flying off towards another island probably. Where he'll go is any body's guess.

Luffy lands on the ground with ease, no pain consuming him from grounding at such a high altitude. His skin color returns to normal just as the smoke around him dissolves away. Luffy looks at Nami with a heartwarming grin; one that always puts a smile on her face.

She holds up her thumb at the lovable captain, grinning at him as well. "I kicked his ass for you Nami..."

"Luffy...you're ok...that's all that matters now." Nami whispers to herself, turning away from the oblivious captain. Luffy walks over to her and bows down before the woman.

"Nami?"

"Hey what happened?" Every one turns to Kenshin, who has just woken up. It is safe to say that they freak out by his presence, excluding Robin of course.

"Sorry I fell asleep. I was just a bit tired, and this wound is making me drowsy." Kenshin follows up, looking back at the others.

"DON'T JUST SHOUT OUT THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU SCARED US!" Nami yells at the red head.

Kenshin scouts his eyes over the pirates he would be with this time, and smiles warmfully. "Hi. Yuuki D. Kenshin, your newest crew member."

"Ahh, dammit. What happened..." Another voice says in a dreary tired voice. The crew turn to their rights and see Franky rising up from the trees. He was rubbing his head in pain from having to fight Yokai Luffy. Looking at his nakama he says, "Yo guys, what happened?"

"L-Luffy...s-sca-scary..." Usopp mutters in his sleep, causing sweat to fall down from the still awoke pirates.

* * *

Elsewhere Ten Minutes Later...

* * *

A speeding comet comes flying across the mid-western skies, sailing past the Calm Belt and towards a nearby island. The comet crashes into the island, flinging dirt up into the sky. On the island people gather around the place of impact and search for the meteor.

In the skies surrounding the island are hundreds of beaver-sized bees that look down and check the island attack. One of them flies away and heads off into another spot on the island, inside a shogun's building. Inside the bee comes before a man in a white cowl. The cowl drapes over the wearer's entire body and even covers the person's face. "What happened?"

The bee stares into the person's eyes through the hood. While the person's face could not be seen white teeth were visible under the hood. "He's not important. Wait for the others to come with information on his whereabouts..."

And with that the bee flies away, heading elsewhere to do whatever the person asks it to.

* * *

Manabu: And so that ends that chapter...though I now have no idea where Haou is.

Haou: I'm right here.

Manabu: Oh...wait, where are the cat girls? Did they go through the Stargate-

Haou: IT'S THE _HARGATE_!! Must I repeat everything to you!? To all you readers out there please make a review all of you if you can. If I find out that you read our work without even congratulating or flaming or telling us what's wrong about it, I'll chase after those cat girls and slaughter them all!!

Manabu: Are you still mad about the Stargate thing?

(Haou begins to spark with purple electricity, his eyes glowing with the same energy while staring at Manabu.)

Manabu: Sorry! Sorry! I mean Hargate!


	7. The Tenth Member

_**Nami's Fiance**_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Bleed it Out by Linkin Park.

**_Chapter 7: The 10th Member!_**

"Name?"

"Yuuki D. Kenshin." Kenshin replies to Usopp's question, listening quietly in a chair before a table. Usopp is sitting right in front of him before a sheet of paper on the table while writing down Kenshin's information.

The remaining Straw Hat members except Brook who was still missing and Luffy, Nami and Chopper, are currently watching over the red head, making sure he didn't try anything strange.

Usopp and the others stare at Kenshin in shock after hearing his full name, and paying attention to it. "D. huh? Just like Luffy and his family...any relation?"

"...Not to my knowledge..." Kenshin replies, smiling the same way Luffy does.

As sweat comes down his face, Usopp mutters, "Great...another Luffy..."

"Are you done?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Age and birthday?"

"17, June 30th."

"Cancer eh? Place of birth?"

"...Grand Line..."

"Here huh? Ok, occupation?"

Kenshin makes a long endeavored pause and stares at Usopp in a dead-panned glare. He obviously didn't understand what occupation meant.

"Your job. What can you offer us?"

"...I am a licensed pastor and a very talented swordsman. I also have skills in singing." Kenshin says proudly. He watches as Usopp writes all his info down.

"Why would we need a pastor?" Zoro asks Robin, who is sitting next to him.

Smiling at him she replies, "I believe a pirate who can make legally bonding marriages is fairly useful in some cases..." Her words lead Sanji to fantasize about marrying Nami and/or Robin and Zoro to blink in confusion.

"I can also fly and walk on water; that would make me an excellent scout seeing as you guys can't." This statement makes Kenshin be seen in a better light to the pirates; a nakama who can fly WOULD be useful.

"Eh, you seem confident with yourself. What's your specialty?"

Kenshin makes a smiling grin that reaches from ear to ear, and says, "Sleeping."

"THAT'S NOT A SPECIALTY, IT'S A HOBBY!!" Zoro, Franky, Sanji and Usopp yell at him.

"Sorry. Sorry. Acrobatics." Kenshin corrects himself so as not to ruin his chances, seeing as pissing off his employers would not be good. But then again they are only guards for the big guy...speaking of which where is Luffy?

"He can join!" Luffy's voice proudly states. The crew along with Kenshin turn to inside the cabin and see Luffy walking out, an air of authority surrounding him. Kenshin claps his hands together in joy for being allowed to join.

Usopp though objects. "But Luffy, are you really sure we should let someone like him become our nakama...after all, he did work with that vampire who tried to kill Nami."

Luffy keeps his posture firm and replies with, "But his rainbow powers are cool. So he stays."

"THAT'S WHY YOU WANT HIM TO JOIN!?" Zoro, Sanji and Usopp scream, while slapping nothing but air.

'To have a Logia type on our side can be beneficial...' Nami thinks to herself, while she sits up top above the cabin. How she got up there even the narrator does not know. 'Luffy won't have to recklessly waste his life for us...'

"He stay. That's final!" Luffy says with a firm stern voice. The others are all slightly disturbed by his decision; despite being an idiot a captain's orders are to be obeyed.

It is time for them to voice their opinions.

"Well, it's ok. After all he did save Nami...but Captain Usopp will be watching you!" - Usopp

"(Yawn)Well, the captain's orders are law on this ship. Besides, it will be nice to have a better spar partner..." - Zoro

"Hmm. It would be nice to see someone to relate more with Luffy-san." - Robin

"Great...another shitty idiot...oh well. Guess it can't be helped." - Sanji

"Eh. Whatever..." - Franky

"Yosh! Then it's settled; Kenshin is now one of the Straw Hat pirates!" Luffy cheers out. He would raise his mug and shout 'kanpai', but he doesn't own one right now. "Sanji! Prepare the feast!"

"Oi, shit head. You can't expect me to make something to eat so soon." Sanji asks right before taking in a puff of his cigarette and releasing it in Zoro's face. "I'll be busy spending too much time waiting for these wounds to heal than cooking."

"Hey, asshole! Who do you think you are blowing ash in my face!?" Zoro bellows, screaming at Sanji's rudeness.

"If you don't like it then move, ya piece of shit!" Sanji curses back, pulling his cigar out his mouth. Zoro stands straight up.

"Eh?! Why should I move for a wimpy lech of a cook!?" Sanji then stands up.

"Huh!? You wanna fight Marimo!?"

"Bring it Dartboard!!"

"Stop this shit now!" Nami successfully lands both her fists into the back of their skulls, sending them pile driving into the ground. The force of the blow sends them through the ground. How she got to the ground fast enough to do that was beyond even the narrator's prediction.

Kenshin looks on sweating. "Is she always this violent? And how did she get down here?"

"It's best not to ask questions like those..." Usopp says in a dead panned voice.

"Ok...but before I join your crew, I would like to ask something else..." Kenshin begins, gaining the attention of everyone around him. It could be about anything in particular...anything...

anything...

"Can your penis stretch?" Almost instantly Usopp and Franky fall to the ground head first, Robin finds herself chuckily at the question, Nami fumes with rage and Luffy just stares with confusion.

"THERE ARE TONS OF THINGS YOU COULD ASK BESIDES THAT!!" Nami, Franky and Usopp scream at Kenshin.

"Yes it can." Luffy answers back, causing Nami to go totally red with such thoughts.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU ANSWER HIM!?" Franky and Usopp yell at Luffy. Nami couldn't due to being face down on the floor with her face totally red.

"What's with you guys?"

"Oi Luffy, is this all your crew? I figure you would have more people in it..." Kenshin asks him, looking around for anyone else he could be missing.

"Actually, there are two others here! There's the musician Brook and the doctor Chopper..." Luffy then looks around and notices none of them were around. "Oi, what happened to Brook and Chopper?"

"Well Chopper is-" Usopp pauses when he sees something a little bit unpleasant. Luffy, Kenshin and Franky turn to face a barrel, with Chopper standing behind it, or more like beside it.

Kenshin could feel sweat coming down his face, then rises up to move towards the reindeer. "Tanuki?"

Chopper grows enraged, shouting, "Tonakai! See the horns?!" while pointing at the two horns pertruding out of his hat.

"Reindeer...that's so cool. You must be an important mascot to your crew..." Kenshin praises the talking mascot gleefully, causing Chopper to blush rather excessively.

Dancing while following a moonwalk, Chopper says, "Shut the hell up! No matter how much you praise me I'll never be happy!!"

'You look pretty happy to me...' - Kenshin

"Neh, what happened to Brook though-"

"Yo hohoho ho! Everyone!!" A jovial voice calls out, interrupting Luffy. The still awake crew members look to see Brook walking up to the ship.

"Brook! There you are!" Luffy calls out, waving to his skeletal crew member. Kenshin stares at the walking talking corpse, with stares shadowing over his eyes.

"...WHAT AN AMAZING BAG OF BONES!!" Kenshin shouts out. He is obviously impressed by Brook just by looking at him, the same way Luffy was.

"There's no doubt; he's another Luffy..." Usopp and Franky say in unison.

Brook jumps gracefully into the air, landing on the railing with ease. "Captain Luffy, there is something I must tell you. While walking through the woods I met this rude man in black. He was holding Nami-san in her arms and-"

"Yeah, we already kicked his ass." Luffy says, pointing to the unconscious woman with the mikan hair beside him.

"Oh. So I guess my actions were nothing more than useless bones...Yo hohoho ho!! Skull joke!!" Brook shouts out at the last part, happy to have made another joke.

(A/N; Manabu: When Brook says useless bones he means a waste of effort.)

"So what have you been doing since then..." Franky asks the old man. Brook steps down to the others level and sighs.

"I challenged that evil man to a fight and lost, then he turned me into a stupid coat-rack."

"A COAT RACK!?" Usopp screams out.

"And so you came back here after we won the fight? It took you that long?" Franky says, remembering how long the fight went on.

"Can we eat something now?"

"YOU DON'T GET TO ORDER US AROUND!!" - Franky, Usopp

* * *

Golden Apple Festival...

The day passes by amazingly well, as everyone's wounds began healing quite nicely. The day of the Golden Apple Festival begins tonight, symbolizing the amazing wealth the island has gained from the luscious apples is produces.

Now everyone on the island was celebrating their best, even more so than usual. The reason; with the Edo Chi pirates gone the island is now free from their actions. Of course they were clueless to the fact that the Straw Hats were on their island, but why ruin the fun?

The entire island has been turned into a giant 'rave' if you will, as everywhere you go you would see people dancing and eating. It really is an amazing place to be; just like the time Nami's village was having that party because of Luffy defeating Arlong.

Zoro and Franky are currently in a drinking contest with a couple of people.

Robin is enjoying the company of Sanji, who is tasting and comparing the varieties of food around him.

Usopp has past out from drinking too much apple wine.

Chopper is currently keeping Brook from asking various 'panty' related questions to women they didn't know.

Luffy comes before Sanji with stacks of meat in his hands. He seems to be chewing on an apple. "Oi Sanji! What was that steak you were eating earlier? It had a good smell to it!"

"Steak? Oh you mean the one with pina colada rum on it? That was pretty good..." Sanji muses over the tasty piece of meat for a bit, completely ignoring the food already around him.

"REALLY!? Where did you get it?!" The rubber-man asks him, leaving Sanji to think it over carefully.

"Hmm...I think it was over there..." Sanji then points to his left.

"YOSH!! Pina colada!!" Luffy runs off in search of the fruit flavored steak.

"Or maybe it was that way..." Sanji turns right, trying his best to remember.

Nami right now is standing on top of a hill looking out to the city. Millions of thoughts could be going through her mind, but the only one right now is the one about her and Luffy. Ever since yesterday she has been feeling weird around the boy, and her heart continues to bring uncertainty in her soul about telling Luffy the truth.

'I know I lost to that flower, but I just can't bring myself to tell him...it's too soon...' She says in her mind, placing her hands over her heart. She then remembers what he said to her yesterday, about how he wanted to be her fiance.

_"Nami, I want to be your fiance. I'm sure there's a couple of things I don't understand, or will be able to. I don't even know what married couples are to do with one another; but I know that it makes you happy, and I want to bring that smile back everyday; the smile that warms my own heart."_

_"L-Luffy..." Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing; It was almost as if Luffy had feelings for her. And what a time to express them! This side of Luffy she's never seen before has caused her to blush. "Wh-what are you s-saying?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

'Luffy...' Nami's thoughts are completely focused on that one boy. She has to tell him, no matter what consequences come about...

"Pina colada! Pina colada!!" A familiar voice calls out, prompting Nami to turn and see who it was. She then sees Luffy walking around looking for something.

"Heh. No pina colada. I'm leaving." Luffy then moves onward for elsewhere. Inside Nami's heart she feels multiple thoughts going through her; one was telling her to keep it inside and lock her feelings away in a safe, while the other says that she must be honest with her feelings and let the pain out of her chest.

The first voice also mentions that if she says her love for him he might say no and their friendship might be jeopardized. The second tells that if she doesn't she'll be unhappy for a long time and go through life wondering 'what if'...

She makes the only decision to her that feels right.

"Luffy!" She calls out to him, bringing the rubber man's attention to flock towards her.

"Eh? Nami? What are you doing here?" Luffy asks the mikan haired woman, then takes a bite out of some meat. "Dbb vuu gmmm yu bund fivu goradu?(Did you come to find pina colada)"

Right now Nami grows upset to see Luffy becoming so into eating to even talk straight, but she didn't care at the moment. "No. I want to talk to you..."

Swallowing the food in his mouth Luffy walks towards Nami. "Really? What did you want to talk about?"

Nami looks to the side, and sits down as he comes by. "Sit down and clear your mouth of meat."

"Ok," Luffy does just as she commands, and then stuffs in every piece of meat he has in his mouth. Afterwards he swallows it without even chewing, then begins to pick his teeth of meat. "Is that it?"

"...Luffy." Nami places her arms around Luffy the minute he voids himself of food, and firmly plants her head on his chest.

"Nami..." Luffy doesn't realize that she was trying to have a tender moment with him, but he does place a hand around her. He wasn't really good at stuff like this.

"Luffy, back then during the fight with Nikolai, did you mean what you meant back then?" She asks him, mentioning the words he spoke to her that were in her flashback.

Luffy thinks back to the fight, and tries to remember those words. "Uh, I think so. Of course..." He replies with a smile.

"Did you mean it...about wanting to be my fiance? You weren't lying?" Nami asks him, looking up to his face. He begins to frown for the first time of the day, and looks down at her.

"Yup. I'm not really good at lying." Luffy says to her. Nami then remembers back to the Arlong thing, and promptly reminisces about Luffy stating four things he's not good at.

I can't use a sword...I can't navigate..I'm a bad cook...and a terrible liar...

"Oh yeah. I remember...so then it's true..." She says before lifting her head up closer to him.

"Nami, is something wrong?" Luffy asks her, feeling a little distill. Nami then turns away from him and stands up straight.

"I've made a decision..." She states, standing up tall with confidence. Luffy looks up at her in confusion.

"Really? What kind?" Luffy then stands beside her, looking at her closed eyes. Upon opening them Nami turns to face Luffy quickly, placing her hands onto his chest and moving her head closer to his own.

"Luffy, I want you to be my fiance." She then rubs her soft lips up against his, prompting a loving and euphoric pleasure to arise within the two of them.

Luffy is surprised at this at first, but he still places his hands up around the back of her head to push her closer. He kisses her with a much greater intensity than he did two days ago, and she makes a cooing noise as well. The pleasuring kisses the two continue to exchange with one another soon comes to a stop, as they part lips and exit nirvana.

"..wow...That was even better..." Nami says, placing her head on the side of his shoulder.

Luffy chuckles like the idiot he is. "Well, as long as you feel happy." He tells the orange haired woman. Nami then makes a devious smile and rises off of his body.

"Luffy, just remember that if you plan on being my husband you don't tell anyone else about this, and you must hand over any and all treasures we find to me." She says, that greedy treasure hunter gaze coming back in her eyes. Luffy balls his fists up and smirks.

"Of course! I'll make sure you have as much treasure as we find!" She turns towards Luffy with a happy look on her face and smiles.

"Good." Luffy blinks in perplexity as he tries to understand that creepy smile of hers; it's the same damn one she has when the woman has her eye on something, mostly treasure. Right now he's thinking she's gonna try and steal him.

"Oi Nami, when exactly can we get married?" Luffy asks the navigator, who thinks it over quietly.

"Well, I was thinking sometime after we find One Piece, and we won't have to be pirates anymore." Nami states, enjoying the expression on Luffy's face. The straw hat wearing pirate flinches in shock.

"EH?! Why would I give up being a pirate?!" Luffy yells at her, the wind blown from his yapping jaws pushing her hair back. She makes a powerful spin kick to the rubber man's skull, sending him soaring into the ground.

Luffy stands up straight and stares at Nami, then notices a weird expression on her face; instead of the usual rage inducing or greedy money-grubbing gaze she is known for using against him and the others. This expression resembles the same as when they kissed for the first time...

Like this Luffy couldn't find himself to argue with her anymore; she was so lovely like this he couldn't find the strength to say no to her. "...I'm sorry Nami. We won't have to stay pirates..."

Nami then makes a brilliant smile that lights up and sparkles even in the darkest night.

"Thank you...now let's go enjoy the rest of the festival," Luffy then wraps his arms around Nami and pulls her in for a nice hug. "Luffy! What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what a fiance does? I thought you would be happy if I did this." Luffy says, prompting Nami to blush. She did not expect him to say something so caring and such.

"...idiot..."

* * *

Dawn...

"The Log Pose is ready. Does everyone have what they need?" Nami questions everybody on deck. They all nod in response to her question and turn to face their captain Luffy.

"YOSH!! Let's get ready to set sail!!" Luffy shouts out, placing his right hand over his straw hat.

"Oi Luffy, we can't leave yet. Kenshin isn't here." Usopp says to him. Luffy then looks around the ship for his by stretching his head up above the ship, but doesn't spot him.

Retracting his neck, Luffy says, "Huh? Where is he? He couldn't have overslept."

"Only an idiot would oversleep when they could just sleep on the ship." Franky states as a matter of fact.

"But Ken-san did say he had to get a few things back at that ship. Maybe he's a little late." Robin concludes to the others. The entire crew begins to wonder what could be taking Kenshin so long, until they hear an extremely loud;

"HEY GUYS!! I'M BACK AND READY!!" The others look down at the shore and see Kenshin walking up to the ship with a small bag on his back.

He seems to have a different appearance than before; Instead of red hair he possessed black hair which were down and wavy just like Luffy's. His black japanese clothes were changed with a silver hakama and a plain white haori with black stripes. With the haori on him his chest and six pack abs were revealed to everyone before him. He is also holding a manga book with the words 'Fairy Tail' on it in his hakama.

The crew are shocked by his change in appearance. Sanji speaks up saying rudely, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

"It's my natural hair color; the one I was born with. Why do you think my eyebrows weren't red?" Thinking back the crew then discovers that Kenshin's eyebrows weren't red that time, and were just regularly black.

"Oh, that's right...anyway, ready to hop aboard?" Luffy asks him with a jovial expression. Kenshin leaps onto the railings and looks at the others.

"Let's get this merry cruise a going!" Kenshin states, as everyone gets the ship ready for departure.

The Thousand Sunny Go sails into the burning brightness of day led by the golden streak of light created by the ominous presence of the eye of heaven. As the pirates of the Grand Line soar across the watery skies Kenshin looks out at sea and gazes at the amazing sights of dolphins leaping through air and water.

Ten minutes have passed since the crew left the island. Unknown to Sanji, who is now in the kitchen, Nami is in the company of Luffy and his rubbery arms around her stomach. "Nami, should we really keep this a secret from the others? They might get angry."

"Ha! Maybe Sanji-kun...but I doubt the others would care. Besides, would you really want people to find out and take advantage of me?"

Luffy takes a while to think over what she said, and blinks. "Ah. That's right...someone would have to be extremely brave to try and marry you."

Nami elbows Luffy in the face, sending him slamming into the ground backwards. "That's not funny..."

Back on deck Kenshin is just about ready to finish with singing a song.

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out!  
I bleed it out!  
I bleed it out!_

After finishing up his song he puts his guitar down and looks at everyone. "So, what do you guys think?"

"That was pretty good for rock music." Robin states, not really impressed by such a category.

"I'm amazed that you could play that thing and sing at the same time..." Franky seems rather perplexed by Kenshin's skills in singing.

"I've seen better..." Zoro mumbles to himself, wishing he was still sleeping.

"It was a rather quick song." Usopp puts in his own two cents, and looks at Kenshin's guitar. "Did you make that up yourself?"

"Speaking of quick, how did you guys find the Insatiable so quickly? Last I remember you were all still fighting by the time me and Luffy reached Nikolai." Kenshin states, bringing Usopp to flinch disgruntled.

"He ignored my question..."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Well after we took care of those generals we met up with each other. We went after you but couldn't find a single trace..." Franky begins, remembering back to that night.

"But then we saw a big bee flying before us. It led us straight towards the ship." Kenshin somewhat tenses up, a dark expression present on his face. Looking up at the black skinned woman's face he shows a look of fear and horror unlike him.

"Bee..what did...this bee...look like?" He asks with half his heart actually wanting to know.

"It was rather big for a bee, it was shaped like a wasp, it possessed red eyes as well...and it looked just...like that..." Robin points up to the sky, and shows to everyone what she sees.

It is the exact same bee as before, crawling along the bushes filled with mikans. Kenshin becomes incredibly shocked by seeing it, in fact he was so surprised the top part of his head jumps off his jaw as his tongue wiggles.

"Huh? That's a bit too big to be a bee." Chopper says, looking up at the bee as it flies away in an attempt to escape.

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!! KILL IT NOW!!" Kenshin's head suddenly attaches back together and he jumps up after the getaway insect.

He draws his katana from its scabbard, releasing a shockwave of rainbow light at the bee thing. The attack tears the mechanical insect to shreds. The others seem shock by his hasteful action.

As he sheathes his sword back Kenshin lands on the side of the railing and makes a deep satisfying sigh. "Thank God I killed it. I would never forgive myself if I let him find out where I am..."

"What was that about?" Luffy questions no one in particular, as Nami looks out from where they stood at Kenshin. The others were as curious as they could be.

"You think Kenshin could be holding some deep dark secret...the same way Robin and Nami did?" Usopp asks the others, to which Robin stares intensively at Kenshin afterwards.

Robin begins to wonder exactly what could Kenshin be thinking about going after that bee, why exactly was the bee filled with metal parts, and why it was sent to watch over them.

What's going to happen to the Mugiwara Pirates in their newer journeys?

* * *

Two Days Ago...

Nikolai slowly opens his eyes; red veins were present slithering towards his iris. He is in an immense amount of pain, too much for words to explain; his spine had fractures in many spots, he possessed a splitting headache, his right arm was wrapped up and he had bandages all over his chest.

Rising up from the bed he was on he looks around to discern where he is. He is inside a hospital it seems as all the bleach painted walls were more than a confirmation. His eyes turn to the door in front of him as it opens up. In steps a man in a white cowl; it drapes all along the floor and even covers his face from being seen.

"Oh, you've awoken. Good..." The man says, walking up towards the injured vampire.

Nikolai sits himself up straight, and instantly grips his chest in pain. His heart beat moves faster than normal due to his injuries. 'I need to suck some blood. If I do I'll be able to recover faster...'

"Then be my guest and leave; drink as much as you want Nikolai." The man says, interrupting his thoughts. The strange thing about this was that it was almost like he could read Nikolai's thoughts; he made a response that could perfectly reply to his thoughts if he voiced them.

'...it's almost like he read my mind...' Nikolai then says, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"...isn't that who you are? Vampire Nikolai of the Edo Chi pirates...you possess the abilities of the Chishi Chishi no Mi and a bounty of 167 million bellis." The man says, then holds his hand towards the vampire. The shocked pirate tenses up completely and jumps out from his bed.

"Answer my question, or die!" Nikolai rakes his claws at the man, who grabs his hand and haults his actions. A sudden spark shocks Nikolai's body through his hand, slowing his heartbeat to a considerate amount.

"I have a question to ask of you..." The man says to him, as Nikolai breathes heavily due to the electric strike to his nerve system.

'My mind hurts...why is my head splitting in half?!'

"Because that shock you experienced struck your nerve system, and is slowly damaging your mind. You'll soon be in a coma..." Nikolai pales once more when he realizes this man must have read his mind. Raking his free claw hand at the man he tries his best to escape the painful experience.

Nikolai breaks free from his grip and levitates in the air. "I don't know who you are, but I'll be damned if I allow myself to be killed by a faceless freak!!"

The vampire grips his left hand around his bandaged right hand, squeezing it tight so blood would leak out from the wrappings. He then covers the blood with his claws, getting ready to totally obliterate the cowl wearing man.

"Tsume no Chishio!" Nikolai releases multiple blood red shuriken blades at the man who he did know know anything about. The man though only holds his hands up before the blades.

"Psycho Burn: Catastrophe!"

Outside the hospital building an ominous purple light shines through the windows. Inside Nikolai screams in pain from the attack; his vision was slowly beginning to disappear from his grasp. Falling, more like crashing, down onto his bed the man pulls his hand back into his cowl.

"Now then, I have a question to ask of you..." He backs away from the remains of Nikolai's bed, and the vampire himself, and awaits him to rise.

Nikolai bursts up from the wooden remains, and rushes at high speed at the man. His claws extend to a sharper point as he prepares to rake him in half. "I'm not gonna lose to you you-"

BOOM!!

The cloaked man's left foot rises all the way up to Nikolai's chin in a stabbing motion, lifting the vampire past his own head. The sheer force of the kick causes the air around them to push back all other obstacles and the ceiling to produce a giant hole. Broken wood planks fly into the sky and then shower all around the hospital ceiling, some piercing into the bodies of innocent bystanders walking around outside.

Blood spurts out from his mouth and nose, even the vampire's eyes. An X-ray scan would show that his chin and the rest of his jaw gets covered in cracks. Nikolai's limp body slowly slips from over the foot and falls down in front of the man.

His foot lands safely on the floor beside his other, as his right hand extends out in front of him. Suddenly Nikolai's body rises up from the ground and stands up straight, despite his injuries. Face drenched in blood, Nikolai spits at the man's face from under the hood. "What...do you...want...from me..."

"...do you know of a boy with black hair, green blue eyes..." The man's face then gets closer to Nikolai, revealing a black eye with a white slitted iris on the right and a purple eye with a black normal iris on the left. "...and a rainbow ability?"

Nikolai's eyes widen considerably. He becomes rather surprised to discover that a man this powerful would be looking for someone he seems to know. The man then makes a sneering smile as he looks at Nikolai, then suddenly Nikolai is pushed back without being touched.

"So you do know him...tell me; which pirate crew is he with this time?" He asks Nikolai once again. Shocked at how this man is able to read his mind, Nikolai then begins to remember Luffy and Kenshin joining forces, which was only brought up by being asked that question. After staring at him for a few seconds his eyes then fade back into the darkness of his cowl. "...I see..."

The man jabs his right hand deep into Nikolai's chest cavity, his hot blade fingers easily piercing through the vampire's buttery flesh and bones. Nikolai feels his vision completely vanished from his grasp. He could not see anything anymore...all that is there is pain and the cold hard bitter taste of death hovering above his soul.

"Thank you for the information Nikolai. You can now rest in Hell..." The man says, retracting his arm from the vampire's chest. Blood squirts out from the newly made hole in his chest as his body falls face first to the ground.

As he walks to the door, it suddenly swings open. In then steps a woman; she was a white skin color with beautiful red hair wrapped up in a ponytail. Her bangs slid down to the sides of her head and her face was evident with perpetual beauty. Her sapphire eyes only complimented her looks. The woman's choice of clothing consisted of a black vest opened wide to reveal a purple tank top covering average sized lumps. Her pants were nothing short of a black hakama.

"Master...I have some terrible news. We have lost our lead in finding him." She says, bowing down before the cowl wearing man.

"It's ok Moka. I already have the information on the boy's whereabouts...he's with the Mugiwara pirates..." Her master replies, chuckling evilly at the idea of finding that 'person'.

"Monkey D. Luffy? The boy whose head is worth 300 million?" She asks back, bringing her head up to face him.

"I have no clue why he wishes to be with him, but I will find him, and take back what is mine..."

* * *

Space Hero of Chaos: Hello everyone; the maker of the fic is here for Kenshin's character sketch...

Name: Yuuki D. Kenshin  
Species: Human  
Age: 17, will be eighteen by June 30th.  
Colors: Skin color tan, Hair color black, Eye color teal.  
Clothing Style: Usually Japanese punker, mostly wearing a hakama and a hitoe or haori.  
Weapon: Devil's Fruit powers, fists, and his katana Occupation: Singer, scout, swordsman, pastor.  
Likes: Sleep, food, sun, his true nakama, manga.  
Dislikes: 'Him', uncool people, spoiled food.  
About Him: He keeps things rather close to himself now a days. He does wish to be a hero, but that's it. Despite his various talents and abilities, which are still useless in most cases, he is terrible at doing simple jobs.  
Bounty: Estimated to be above 100 mil.


End file.
